Shelter: Voice In The Wilderness
by Aozoran
Summary: Fifth Story in the Shelter Series. Soundwave is loyal only to one and he will not stop until that one is found.
1. Part 1: Betrayal

**Author's Note: Well what do you know? I did manage to turn out a chapter for this! Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Spire Nine, Iacon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_"Soundwave." _

_Awareness returned slowly, his optics flickering briefly, before shuttering again when fingers lightly touched against his helm, smoothing against it and soothing him. He wished to remain like that, surrounded by the sounds of his bondmate's spark and physical presence, each note of the quiet harmony made him smile. Though the moment he became aware of the world, reality crashed in around him, his body jerking with the knowledge that this would be the joor he parted from his other half. _

_The sorrow was a raw living thing within his chassis, consuming him from the inside out. Being without Blaster, was like being without music, the sweet melodies that could fill a spark and ease any pain. Yet, had he not chosen this? Had he not promised he would do this? _

_Regret lurked in the vivid blue optics that gazed down at him from behind Blaster's own visor, the Autobot's shoulders trembled with his own shared grief. "I love yah." And tears were streamed down beneath the edge of that visor, burning Soundwave's hands as they cupped that beautiful face, drawing it closer to his own and pressing a spark stealing kiss against Blaster's lips. "Why…? Why did I eva agree ta this?" _

_"Because it is necessary." A voice of reason and it made Soundwave want to howl in rage at the entire world. _

_"Necessary? Frag it! 'Wave… I…" _

_"Do not regret your request of me." Because if that happened, Soundwave would not be able to force himself to leave his beautiful bondmate. "Do not regret the path that we will now walk. I do this for you." He drew those lips to his again, tender and patient, feeling arms loop around his body, pressing them back onto the berth. "I do this for only you." No other could have ever compelled him to such a deceit. "My only solace is that you will be safe."_

_"No regrets." Blaster breathed out, letting his helm drop into the crook of Soundwave's neck, hiding the tears that refuse to stop flowing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Warship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Earth Atmosphere**

Ravage perched on the edge of the control consol, tail twitching against the edge of it as he kept guard on the door, head down in the crook of one paw. Brilliant crimson optics half shuttered when a hand lightly brushed against the top of his helm and audios, the feline giving a low appreciative sound before settling back to his guard duty.

Soundwave was downloading anything and everything, his massive data storage capacity being pushed to its limit while he practically copied everything from the Nemesis's memory core, even Ravage and Laserbeak were storing masses of information. He knew it was the end of his time with the Decepticons, end of the time he would be forced to serve Megatron and Starscream. After so many vorns he had finally located a possible lead to his bondmate and so everything had shifted perspective once more.

_'Do you think Megatron even suspects?'_ Ravage lifted his head to peer back at his master, his expression showing his concern, but before any answer could be offered, the feline was up on his paws, his lips peeling away from razor sharp fangs as he bared them at Starscream.

Immediately the screens were rapidly being filled with other files to cover those that he was still downloading, layers and layers of shielding were coiling more tightly around his connection in an effort to hide his betrayal. His body straightened, his visor flickering from transparent to opaque, shielding his own face from Starscream's gaze.

"Soundwave." Starscream strode onto the command deck, his crimson optics flickering with his emotions and thoughts, before he came to a halt before Soundwave.

The Decepticon turned, his head lifting as he was still connected up to the systems, rapidly completing what he had intended to do while confronting one of the greatest unaware allies he had had to date. Starscream's blunders had actually provided Soundwave with many an opportunity to aide both the Autobots, but also cover some of his own actions, for example his sparing of Wheeljack's spark during Starscream's interrogation of him and the leaving of the humans alive during the Spacebridge incident.

Sometimes he wanted to laugh at the stupidity of those around him. He had been all too aware of Megatron's condition during those orns he had been in the medical bay. How could one such as he not know? It had allowed him far greater freedom than anyone could imagine.

Starscream paced before Soundwave, looking almost pensive. It was clear he was going to give one of his 'speeches' yet again, something which was extremely unpalatable.

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening, Soundwave."

_'Well imagine that, he actually admits his stupidity.'_ Ravage remarked to Soundwave over their private communications channel, the feline stretching and giving Soundwave an amused feline grin. _'Never was the most clever spark in the chamber.'_

Soundwave gave Ravage a sharp look, but the feline only purred softly in a quiet show that he was not cowed at all by Soundwave's glare.

"You have done well, Starscream." Soundwave's voice filled the space as Starscream turned to move away after having completed his 'confession' he so often did before the silent, yet ever present Communications Officer.

Starscream whirled at the sound of the deep almost liquid baritone, crimson optics widening in surprise. "Sound…wave?"

Yet, he said no more, his lips almost twisting upwards in amusement as Starscream leaned in close, hidden behind his visor. Crimson optics peeked into his face as if attempting to truly see if the mech had _actually_ talked to him even so much as a handful of words. Surprise changed to suspicion, then slowly morphed into confusion as Soundwave remained perfectly still and silent.

A soft 'nah', escaped Starscream as he dismissed it as being nothing more than his imagination and turned and walked away with not another word to Soundwave, leaving him thankfully alone.

Suddenly the frequency was filled with Ravage's laughter, the feline almost falling off his perch, while he almost laughed his spark right out of his chassis with the force of his humour. _'That was… brilliant. Blaster would be so proud of you.'_

Now that did bring a true smile to Soundwave's lips, his expression softening at the thought of his bondmate and the mech's attempts to get Soundwave to display even a little bit of humour. Though he also hadn't minded thanking Starscream for his assistance in prolonging his ability to conceal his own treachery, if it could be called that. His loyalty had been first and foremost to one mech and one mech alone, his bondmate Blaster, not even Alpha Trion could persuade Soundwave to remain loyal if Blaster asked it of him.

**'Download complete'** flashed across the screens just once, before Ravage lifted himself from his perch before bounding down and across the floor, tail twitching as he regarded the closed door leading out into the hallway.

"Deploy the Cascade."

_'My pleasure.'_ And the feline was soon hooking himself into the Nemesis's systems, uploading a virus that would keep the crew busy for quite some time. Soundwave's absence would be noticed, of that he was certain, but it was more than likely they would think him patrolling rather than responsible for this little gift. Suddenly every single display on the ship was bursting into a brilliant flash of static, every system going haywire as the virus began going through every single file that Soundwave had just accessed, meaning the entire database was being corrupted.

"_You_."

Soundwave turned to see Airachnid standing in the doorway, her violet optics actually widened slightly in surprise at having caught Soundwave displaying his true colours. Before the she-spider could escape, Laserbeak had swooped in, sharp talons sliding into her armour as if it was not even there, massive black wings flaring wide and forcing her in through the doorway.

"I would never have suspected… Starscream I can certainly see… but _you_… so intriguing…" Interest flared to life in her optics, clearly showing that with the expression of power and treachery came some kind of attraction to the insect. "How…"

A hand suddenly caught Airachnid around the throat, hefting her up to optic level and just holding her there for one long second as she fought and struggled against his hold, blades slashing at his armour but not being able to get a grip. "Silence." This femme held no interest at all for him, none of the words that were clearly about to be said would have changed his opinion of the Decepticon.

Her hands curled around his own long fingers, tugging and pulling at the restraint around her throat as her fuel lines were being pinched shut by his grip. "Megatron will…"

"Do not _think_ for an instant I fear Megatron." Soundwave's grip tightened even further. "For I do not." And a burst of sonic energy was send soaring through the femme's head, scrambling everything in its path, before she was tossed away limp and silent.

Soon he was in motion, moving through the masses quickly as the crew hurried around him as the ship began to tip towards the ground, the engines sputtering as the control systems began to shut down one after another. Ravage was scooped up into the mech's arms, the feline immediately transforming back into a small unassuming form that slipped beneath Soundwave's armour plating and connected up to his systems.

As the ship descended into chaos, Soundwave smiled at finally having his revenge upon them for daring to think they could harm his Blaster.

* * *

><p><em>Fingers clawed at Soundwave's back, sliding over components and armour, digging into them and holding on for dear life. Blaster's head arched back, the back of his helm thumping softly against the wall as his entire body arched into the deep thrusts. Sparks flared and pulsed brilliantly, merging so deeply that two became one. <em>

_"Wave!" Blaster cried, his body vibrating with the force he was taken with. "__**Please**__…" _

_"Mine." A spike pushed in even deeper, threatening to split the crimson mech apart within his embrace, his mouth stroked over the exposed throat, nipping down hard, marking the Autobot. "Say it." It was a demand, sharp and hungry. _

_"I'm yours!" Fingers desperately clawed again, legs coiled tightly around the back of strong hips, their frames grinding together erotically. Another cry of pleasure was wrung from his vocals, his limbs trembling with their mating. They had little time together, a few breems before another came searching for Blaster… it was all they could risk. All they could ever risk…_

_All that they had been reduced to, to share a few more moments together. _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Transport Ship, <strong>_**Harbinger**_**, Montana, Earth**

Ravage moved swiftly down the corridor, paws soundless against the gravity plating. His head lifted slightly, studying the layout of the ship and glancing back over his shoulder at Soundwave, curiosity flickering through his crimson optics. _'Why come here?'_ The feline lowered his olfactory sensors to the plating and gave a disgusted snort as he lifted it almost immediately upon catching the scent of Starscream all around him.

"The _Harbinger_ was one of the escort ships of the _Consequenc__**e**_. The records say that the _Harbinger_ was shot down by Autobots, but they didn't say _which_ Autobots." And he had his suspicions now with what he had learned from the records Ravage had recovered from the Ark that it had been indeed the _Consequence_ which had taken on the Autobot starship and had been badly damaged and deemed 'lost' by those commanding her. "It is more than likely the _Ark_ did manage to cripple the smaller escort vessels and downed this ship. The stern section bore the scoring patterns of particle-combustion cannons and laser slices, which the _Ark_ was equipped with. The navigation log may have recorded the ending of the battle between the two sides."

_'Clever.' _

"Deduction." Soundwave reasoned, before finally coming to the correction junction, his head tipping upwards as he studied the damage done to the vessels systems. Noting that none of them had been activated during Starscream's apparent 'search' of the wreckage.

"Ravage, run interference protocol A."

The feline easily leapt up onto the edge of the computer display, sprawling as he had upon those on the _Nemesis_, though this time the tip of his tail tipped and plugged itself into the ship's systems, allowing the tiniest flow of power into the systems while dampening the signal to prevent the Autobots from picking it up. The last thing Soundwave needed was Autobots stumbling onto what he was doing and delaying him, enough time had been wasted already.

Ravage's head suddenly lifted, a soft sound of delight escaping him.

_"Soundwave." _

The former Decepticon froze at the sound of his beloved's voice after so long, his crimson optics shuttering against the flood of emotions it caused in him. "Love."

_"There ain't much time, I know they will block this transmission… but I hope that yah or Ravage will recognise this encryption code. I discovered somethin'… somethin' that will change everythin'." _

And suddenly the panel lit up and information was rapidly feeding across the screens, Soundwave's processors quickly decoding it and storing it. His optics widened as just what Blaster had discovered became apparent to him. "_Primus_…" He breathed as his hands rested on the panel before him, his body leaning forwards, his optics studying the hologram floating mere inches from his face.

What Soundwave carried might strategically win the Autobots the war against Megatron, but this would be all that was needed to ensure lasting peace between both sides.

_"I miss yah, 'Wave." _

"As I you, my Spark."

* * *

><p><strong>Industrial District 4, Kaon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_Filth covered every inch of the buildings around them, pulsing and oozing damply, acid rain dripped down between the gap between the two industrial facilities, the droplets burned as they leaked down between armour plating. Blue energon shimmered in the puddles beneath Soundwave's pedes, diluting out and slowly flowing down into the nearby sewer that filled the air with a noxious stench that burned vents and every internal duct. _

_"Failure is not an option." A fist connected hard against the gladiator's jaw, splitting the mech's lip again. "Weakness is not an option." _

_A hiss of pained anger escaped the slender feline cornered by one wall, razor sharp claws taking deep slices out of any of the guards that attempted to get a grip on the only companion Soundwave had in the world. Ravage was attempting to protect his companion, trying to get to Soundwave's side, but was continuing forced back by the bite of the electro-prods thrust at him. _

_"I did not pay a half million credits for you just to have you lose to _Megatronus_." _

_An electro-prod was jammed into Soundwave's side, attempting to get a scream out of the gladiator, yet not even a whimper escaped the mech's lips as electricity arched upwards through his entire body. Muscle cables squeezed and contorted, wrenching at his limbs which were trapped within the magnetised chains that left him practically dangling against the slime slicked wall. He would give them no satisfaction, as he had no other. _

_But the moment he heard the yowl of pain from Ravage, he let out a roar of rage that consumed him, his body jerked hard against the restraints, and heard the acid etched chains snap. With as much force as he could muster, his still bound hands whipped around, the length of chain connected to them coiling around the neck of the guard who had injured Ravage and he yanked hard, the sickening crack of spinal fibres filled the air as the large bulky frame pitched forwards, the chain however tugged Soundwave with him. _

_Soundwave was not letting that stop him as he battled against the guards that his master had, gravely wounding several of them in his fight to protect Ravage, not caring how much of his own fluid was spilt as long as his companion was protected. _

_It was the combined shock from three prods that finally drove him to his knees, his entire body twitching and trembling as surge after surge swept up through him. Yet, he gave them no satisfaction in hearing him plead for mercy or give any reaction to the pain they caused him. His arms gave out on him as a foot planted itself in the small of his back, driving him down to the ground, pinning his struggling frame there, face against the grime and rubbish filled alleyway. _

_Pedes slammed into him from all sides and he could do nothing to prevent himself from being brutalised. However, between their legs he could see Ravage safely hidden away, the feline managing to get to safety where the mechs would not be able to reach him. Though the feline's crimson optics gazed down at him with raw anguish in them, knowing that if it hadn't been for his presence Soundwave would have been able to escape. _

_Suddenly there was a choked sound from one side of him and a gurgle for air. _

_"Back 'way from him." A voice filled the sudden stillness, a weapon being armed, the soft hum of the power pack overly loud even as the rain continued to fall. "I said fraggin' getcha afts 'way from him or yah boss is goin' ta getta slug in the processors." _

_And he watched pedes actually move away from him, following the instructions given to them. _

_"Now, all of yah, scrapheads, get outta here and take dis piece 'a trash with yah. Or I'll call in the patrol teams." The scrape of pedes against metal sounded, before… footsteps actually sounded and retreated. Leaving him behind… _

_Instantly Ravage was beside him, the feline's head rubbing against his own, his hands stretched out towards the dark feline, fingertips lightly touching the black plating gingerly, reassuring himself he was still functioning. "Rav…age…" _

_And soon there was another face filling his view, a handsome face that was lined with worry and concern, a pair of striking blue optics gazing down at him. "Soundwave…" A hand stretched out to lightly brush against the gladiator's cheekplate, thumb sweeping the trail of fluid away from where it had been leaking out from between his lips. "Come on… betta get outta here…" The crimson mech was dipping down, his arm sliding beneath Soundwave's own after freeing his wrists from the chains, slowly the mech hefted the taller bot to his pedes, allowing Soundwave to straighten even though his entire frame protested. _

_"Why?" Confusion filled his dazed processors, his arm resting across a set of sleek shoulders, leaving behind muddy streaks of grime and filth on the clean armour. Yet, the Officer didn't even seem to care, only wanting to get Soundwave out of there before the brutes decided to come back and retrieve their 'property'. _

_"Because I care what happens ta yah." _

_Soundwave leaned into the hold, limping as they slowly made their way out of the alley, Ravage pressed in close against his legs, his audios beginning to fill with the sound of sweet music for the first time in his entire existence. He had no where else to go, but he knew instinctively he could trust the crimson mech who had come for him and more than likely saved both Ravage and himself from execution in this dark alleyway, never to be remembered by the rest of the world. _

* * *

><p><strong>X<em>D<em> I rather like Blaster and Soundwave together like this. I really hope you guys do to!**_ Now onto writing another chapter for Critical Mass...  
><em>


	2. Part 2: Bond

**Author's Note: This chapter was definitely fun! But just look forwards to the consequences of all of what happened so far!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! (sigh)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iacon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_Blaster grinned. Brilliant blue optics flashed from beneath the edge of his visor as he regarded the now cleaned up gladiator sprawled across his berth. Long limbs rested against the soft fabric, the mech's helm turned towards him, crimson optics shuttered and face in repose. _

'So what are you planning on doing with him?'

_The Communication's Officer turned his head to regard the black feline who sat perched beside the recharging Soundwave's helm, crimson optics were narrowed on him, clearly suspicious of Blaster's motives. "I plan on…" The mech actually sighed as he sagged a little more into the chair that he had drawn over to the berth, actually realising he didn't have any clue exactly what he was going to do about Soundwave. _

'You harm him and I'll claw out your optics.'_ Ravage's fangs were flashed at Blaster in warning. _'I might be grateful for you rescuing him, but I'm not about to trust you.'

_"That's fine with me." Shrugging, he rubbed his fingers against his jaw, wishing that he could work out exactly what he would say to the gladiator. He had gone to Kaon hoping to meet the mech, he had ended up watching several of the illegal data streams that had featured fights about this particular fighter and found himself entranced. Soundwave had been captivating. His fingertips rubbed lightly at his optics and his head dropped back, wishing he knew how to express the wash of emotions that filled his spark at the thought of being actually in the same room as the mech. _

'So?'

_One optic ridge lifted in question as Blaster leaned forwards again to meet the piercing gaze of the feline. "So whah, Kitty-bot?"_

'Why?'

_"I… I was curious 'bout 'im." _

'Are you planning on turning him over to the security forces?'

_"No fraggin' way would I eva..." Blaster responded sharply, his jaw clenching while his blue optics burned. _

_Ravage's lips turned upwards into something close to a smile at the sudden defensiveness Blaster showed towards Soundwave's health. _'You take care of him.' _The long black tail twitched back and forth slowly. _'He might never admit it, but he needs someone to give a scrap about what happens to him. I can… only do so much.' _A deep sorrow and anguish was reflected in Ravage's words as he shifted to rub his cheekplate against Soundwave's cool one. _'He has always protected me, given me fuel when no other would even when he was starving, he would always look after me.'

_A hand reached out towards Ravage, crimson fingers outstretched, desperate to offer some kind of reassurance, some kind of expression of understanding. Hesitating, Blaster just stopped there and was rewarded with a soft brush of the top of the feline's helm against his fingertips, the feline's nose pressing against the digits and nosing them softly. _

_"What canna offa 'im?" _

'Yourself.'

_"Odd request." But it had Blaster grinning. _

'Not truthfully. No high ranking officer like yourself would be caught dead in Kaon, yet you were there tonight threatening a Gladiatorial 'Boss' over one slave and brought him here to Iacon.'

_"Slave." Blaster's amusement instantly faded, his fingers curling into fists, his jaw clenching sharply in response to that single word. "He will neva be a slave ta anyone 'gain, I swear it."_

_"Do you mean that?" _

_Blue optics widened as he suddenly found him the centre of attention. "I…" _

_A servo carefully curl around Blaster's jaw, drawing it closer as vivid ruby optics gazed down into the Autobot's face. Fingertips slowly stroked over the warm metal, admiring just how smooth it was, so silky against his battle roughened palm. "Do you mean that?" He questioned again softly, searching for something in those half hidden blue optics, seeking some reassurance that he would not be alone once more. _

_"Yes." Licking his lips slightly, he felt his spark pulse rapidly at the gaze he was receiving, before he reached up and covered Soundwave's fingers with his own, lacing them together. "I mean it." _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Warship, <strong>_**Consequence**_**, Oregon, Earth**

A soft groan escaped Blaster, awareness slowly beginning to penetrate the black haze that had swallowed him. His servo lifted, lightly touching over his spark casing and feeling the low tingling throb of his bond. Memory files were rapidly beginning to replay, bringing his partially fragmented mind up to speed. "Frag." He hissed, limbs actually squeaking in protest as he moved, telling him it had been a very, very long time since he was last online.

Blue optics flickering on, the light from them illuminated the bare cell he had been thrust into before the _Consequence_ had headed for the planet, following after the wake of the _Ark_. Scanning his surroundings, he took in the fact that he was against one wall, the ship clearly listing to one side. Cables and panelling had come free in the crash, the smears of cooling fluids having long since dried in large pools across the metal plating.

Staggering slowly upright, he hissed out a puff of heated air as his leg almost buckled under his weight, the internal struts clearly bent and partially sheered through. The jolt of pain gained him an instant reaction, a bubble of intense relief erupted inside of him, filling up every inch of his spark, then worry flickered in. A tangle of wild emotions screamed in through his now open end of the bond and he almost dropped to his knee joints at the sheer force of it. There was only one way his bond could be this strong… Soundwave was _close_ and getting closer.

How long had it been since he had last felt the depth of his bondmate's devotion, the warmth of that love that could fill a bot to the brim and practically overflow? They had been too long apart, too long separated by the war… It was Primus sent the gift of feeling his bondmate so close.

What had it been that had disturbed his systems enough that he would rouse after so many vorns in deep stasis?

From down the corridor, voices sounded, or at least what sounded like voices. Stumbling forwards, his hand rested against the twisted out bars on one side of the cell, holding onto them until he could keep his precarious balance. Every audio pick he had was focused on the noise bouncing through the corridors towards him. Distorted tones slowly became words and he was quite unfamiliar with them, a language he had yet to encounter.

Along the bond came a number of new 'update' files, Soundwave attempting to reach him even though the mech's voice hadn't filtered through the haze that still surrounded Blaster. Abruptly, the words became clear as the translation patch kicked in.

"This place is a piece of _junk_. What the boss sees in it I have no idea. All it is rusted parts and empty corridors."

"We should be getting revenge on those **robots**, not 'scouting' this piece of shit. It isn't going anywhere. They destroyed all that equipment and… _Fuck_!"

There was a soft whoosh as dust and pebbles rushed down onto the heads of the two organics that walked the hall just a few yards away from where Blaster leaned against the wall. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he listened to the string of rather interesting curses that escaped them, when they were practically coated with a fine layer of brown dust.

"The pay ain't good enough for this."

Hands thumped against the back of the first pair of men's heads, silencing any further protests. "Shut your yaps already, the pay will get better, alright? The boss promised it."

"The boss promised a lot of things. But what do we end up with? The fucking Military after us because we blew up part of the fucking _**White House**_ to try and kill the first lot. Now pissed off the giant robots from outer space even more than we already have."

"Stop your whining. The sooner we map out this wreck, the sooner we get out of here and back to the surface and out of the line of fire."

Blaster gritted his jaw slightly, wanting to do something, anything to silence these organics that spoke so easily of death of his own race for monetary gain. As much as he wanted to call for help, he didn't want to risk it getting picked up, he already had a feeling he was running out of time being online and moving about as he was.

_'Soundwave.'_ He reached for his bondmate, desperately attempting to reach across the void that spread between them, his optics shuttering as he desperately hoped that after so long their bond would be enough to allow them to communicate across it once more.

A shiver of awareness fluttered through him, teasing his senses as he felt something respond to his call. It was warm, its heat seeping into his chilled frame.

_'Wave…' _

Suddenly there was a piercing scream, as one of the humans was pounced by a large Cybertronian feline, claws unsheathed, it mouth curled around one of the human's neck holding on until the organic went limp. Before the black form bounded after the two others, bullets pinging softly off Ravage's armour, while he stalked and took down his prey, silencing them and crushing the weapons in his jaws before discarding them.

Blaster had sagged to the side of the corridor, his legs having given out from under him, his blue optics softening and relief stealing through him at the sight of the very familiar feline. "Ravage." He reached out a trembling towards the feline and instantly Ravage was there, head pressing into Blaster's extended hand, purring his greeting. "Yah have no idea how glad I am ta see yah."

_'Actually I do.'_ The feline gave him a rather satisfied smile, tail twitching back and forth with supreme delight at the fact that he had taken down the humans before they could even consider harming Blaster.

"Soundwave… is he?" His head lifted slightly off his chassis, feeling Ravage press against his side, reassuring and familiar.

_'He will be here in a few breems, the passage way was blocked getting into the ship, he sent me on ahead to find you.' _

Relief filled Blaster, his optics shuttering as he conserved strength, his spark feeling just a little lighter knowing that soon enough he would be reunited with his bondmate.

* * *

><p><em>"….A terrorist attack on the White House earlier…" <em>

_"…We are not alone in the universe…"_ Static flowed across his audio receptors, the words becoming clearer as he tuned in the frequency. _"…video shot by several eye witnesses… proof… alien machines…"_

Soundwave grimaced slightly as more and more of the frequencies he monitored for any interesting activities amongst the human lands were playing the same videos and images. The Cybertronian race had been uncovered by the humans, or more aptly put, had been displayed for all the world when Firestar and Tailgate had protected both humans and Autobots alike from the mass bombings perpetrated by the same organisation that had not only located the _Ark_, but also the _Consequence_.

It was spreading like wildfire through both the media outlets and across the Internet. However, that was not the only thing that was happening.

A hundred signals were lighting up his long range detection systems, both Autobot and Decepticon signals, he recognised two dozen of those as some of his own fellow Dark Guards. His move against Megatron by unleashing the Cascade Virus on the _Nemesis_ had sparked the end. Yet, even though he could hear them calling out to him, their voices ringing clear and asking for instructions, all he could think about was his bondmate who was somewhere behind the pile of rubble that prevented him from slipping into the ship.

Rock skittered out of his path as he shifted forwards on his chassis, his arms sweeping away another wave of stones, attempting to keep them quite as they skittered down into the cold interior of the ship. Slowly edging forwards, Soundwave slipped into the cold darkness, rolling so that he came up onto his pedes on the other side. His head lifted as he was heard the low frequency calls from Ravage, his pedes already in motion, before he even realised it.

The mech was moving at a dead run, his spark screaming at him to _hurry_. He was so close. So close!

Not even the clusters of humans he came upon stopped him for long, they were flung aside with no care for their wellbeing, the former Decepticon slamming through barriers and showing more emotion in that one moment than he had in a very long time.

A flash of red and white against the corridor wall.

And the moment later he was dropping to his knee joints, both arms gathering up, his bondmate in his arms and cradling him closer, his cheekplate resting against the top of that pretty helm. The first touch between them was like electricity zapping through every inch of their frames, the connection as precious as the love that bound them. "Blaster." The name was a whispered prayer of love and devotion. Soundwave's fingertips trailed along the dirty cheekplates, lingering lightly over soft lips. "My precious Melody."

Blue optics slowly fluttered open, lips curving upwards into a sleepy smile at the sight of Soundwave. "Are yah… really 'ere?" Blaster's hand lifted upwards to return the soft caress, feeling the warm lips brush against his palm lovingly.

"Right here." Soundwave promised softly. "Forever, I will be right by your side."

"I… dream'd of… yah…"

"As I did of you, Bondmate." Carefully Soundwave was returning to his pedes with Blaster cradled in his arms, his expression a touch worried at the sight of the damage done to his bondmate's frame. "I love you." He breathed the words out against his bondmate's audio, catching the flash of joy that it gained.

"Don't wanna be withoutcha… 'gain…" The mech's voice was filled with the exhaustion that Blaster was suffering from, his face ending up pressed against Soundwave's throat as they were moving down the corridor, Ravage moving silently by Soundwave's pedes as they walked.

"You never will be." He promised, both to Blaster and himself.

* * *

><p>"A traitor right beneath my pedes."<p>

Soundwave felt the wash of cold seep down across his spinal plating the moment his optics focused on Megatron, his facial visor having been lifted so that Blaster could see his face. His grip tightened around the wounded Autobot, his jaw clenching sharply as he knew that this was a situation that could mean his extermination if he was not careful.

"From Starscream I would expect it, but from _you_." Crimson orbs narrowed dangerously on Soundwave and then dropped to the scarlet Cybertronian clasped protectively against his chassis. "From you I would never have suspected it. You played me for a fool, Soundwave."

Silence was Megatron's only answer, the Communications Officer not even twitching with the fear that lurked inside him for Blaster's safety.

"How long have you been consorting with Autobots? How many others…"

"Justice acknowledges no tyrant."

And that made Megatron stiffen in outrage as words that had long since haunted him were thrown back into his face by a mech whom he had trusted since the very beginning. The leader of the Decepticons had heard a number of his own troops repeat that very phrase before their sparks had been extinguished for defending Autobots from their own forces. Even during the first attacks on Megatron's position and leadership, there had been those who had willingly allowed their sparks to be snuffed out rather than bow to him.

"I have never been a Decepticon." To be able to speak the words for once lightened Soundwave's spark, his jaw clenching and optics blazing in open defiance, he would not cower before this tyrant who had brought about the destruction of their very world. "Your words Megatronus struck me deep in my spark when we first spoke of rebellion, yet I knew that you were like those who had forged you. Your greed for power, your ambitions would never stop at changing the caste systems on Cybertron. I was never blind to what you intended. However, I also knew that Optimus Prime was not yet ready to confront you. What you started could not be stopped so easily."

A snarl of rage escaped the Decepticon, his expression becoming more murderous as Soundwave actually confronted him.

"But we have been there every step of the way, Megatronus. We have been eating away at your control, protecting the innocent from your rage. You never saw the truth, blinded as you have been by your own plots and schemes." Lips twisted upwards in quiet amusement, optics flashing at Megatron. "Did you not think it was strange that Starscream managed to hold the Decepticon forces together?"

"You could have had all that you desired, Traitor. And for what?" A flicker of disgust was reflected in the mech's optics, when he glanced down at Blaster who lay clasped protectively in Soundwave's arms. "A piece of Autobot filth?"

Soundwave actually _laughed_ at that, his shoulders straightening as he stared down the monster who had been unleashed upon the universe by circumstance. "I have gained more than you, _Master_. I was gifted with something infinitely precious and I understand its value. You are too blind to know…"

Megatron's arm raised, cannon levelled at the pair, illuminated with restrained energon. His expression murderous at being so humiliated before not only his troops but before his enemy. "You will not live long enough to enjoy your 'gift', that I assure you."

* * *

><p><strong>XD Cliffhanger! HEHEHEHE<strong> I hope you like Blaster and Soundwave together!


	3. Part 3: Break

**Author's Note: Hope all you guys like this ^_^ and its not a cliffhanger. Well... kinda not. LOOOL I'm not going to be evil. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing? **

* * *

><p><strong>Club Pulsar, Iacon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_Blaster was grinning from audio to audio, his blue optics flickering over the stoic features of the former Gladiator, but after two orns in the presence of the mech, he easily recognised the subtle hints of confusion and interest that glittered in those crimson optics. The deep pulsing tempo of the music was thrumming through both of them, making Blaster's grin soften into a smile when he caught the tiny shiver of pleasure that rocketed through Soundwave at the first vibrations running up his legs and into his body. _

_"Welcome ta the Pulsar." His smaller hand curled around Soundwave's long fingers, tugging the mech forwards and out of the doorway, into the brilliant dazzling lights of one of the best dance clubs in Iacon. He doubted anyone would recognise the cleaned up, repainted Gladiator… even he was having trouble equating the mech he had seen on the streaming illegal channels and the mech before him. "Music central."_

_Drawing the mech to the darkest corner with access to the back away out, he seated the mech at the table, waving at the waiter-bot to bring them the best high-grade they had. _

_"Why do they… celebrate?" _

_Blaster's optics dimmed as he curled his fingers tightly around the hand that still remained in his grip, sensing the tension that fluttered through the mech. What he had learned about Soundwave from when the mech had willingly provided a little background information made him want to tear out the spark of those who had abused him from the start. An abandoned youngster on the streets of Kaon, he had been an easy target for the slavers, all he had known in the last vorns was the fighting circuit. He had never tasted freedom like this before. _

_"They're just enjoyin' themselves, a bit of music afta a lon' shift at whateva job they 'ave." _

_A soft sound escaped Soundwave, his fingers tightening around Blaster's, before drawing the hand upwards and to his lips, pressing a kiss against the mech's palm. "Do you find it enjoyable?" _

_"Yeah." His spark fluttered wildly in his chassis at the open display of affection from the usually quiet mech. _

_"Teach me." Soundwave's jaw lifted, crimson optics reflecting a stark determination. _

_"Whah?"_

_"Teach me to dance." His free hand gestured towards the crowd moving together across the dance floor. "It pleases you to do so, I wish to be a part of that. Part of your enjoyment of music."_

_"No one's eva said a nicer thin' ta me." _

_Blaster was immediately on his pedes, his other hand capturing Soundwave's free one and drawing the taller mech up with him. Backing into the edge of the crowd, he drew the warm arms around himself, leaning into the lithe, surprisingly strong frame. Guiding the tall bot in time with the music, it only took moments before the natural grace covered any of Soundwave's first few moments of awkwardness. _

_"Does this please you?" His voice was a low musical purr into Blaster's audio, his arms tightening around the beautiful crimson mech in his arms, his lips brushing along the sensitive lines of the mech's antennae, glossa flicking out to tease them. _

_Their frames flowed together, the music filling them up and making any other thoughts almost impossible as the rhythm pulsed hot and strong in their fuel lines. They were in a world of their own, not caring about anyone or anything around them, content for that moment to be together. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon, Earth<strong>

Starscream lay flat on his side, wings and limbs coiled tightly in a tight film of webbing, his crimson optics stared around him at the landscape and his body twitched almost helplessly against the bonds that held him.

"You know, even I find this pathetic for you Starscream."

Megatron's second-in-command brightened at a sound of an extremely familiar voice that made his head snap around so that he was peering at a pair of black pedes trimmed in dark indigo. "Skywarp…" His wings twitched, while he struggled against the bonds, expecting his former Trinemate to release him from such an indignity but he didn't. "Trinemate, release me… please?"

A hand gripped the back of the webbing and yanked, forcing Starscream into a sitting position and allowing him to actually look upwards into dark crimson optics. Optics that reflected far more than the usual jovial blankness that Skywarp usually used around others. For all his crude humour, Skywarp was an extremely intelligent mech, one with skills that most overlooked. "I could stand the incompetence because it was useful, but the simmering whine Starscream? Bad form."

"Have you come to mock me?" The grey Seeker hissed out, his jaw clenching slightly, finding that the mech who should have been an ally was acting more like an enemy.

"Not really." Skywarp dropped to one knee beside Starscream, his hand reaching out to lightly touch fingers against the mech's cheekplate. "I wanted to warn you, Starscream. I wanted to give you ample time to make peace with the fragging galaxy before I come after you."

"What?" Starscream jerked back at those words, his mind attempting to work out exactly why Skywarp would threaten his very existence. He knew exactly how dangerous battle against this particular Seeker could be, with his teleporting abilities he could inflict maximum damage with smaller amount of effort. "Why would you do such a thing, Trinemate?"

"Think very carefully, _Screamer_, about exactly who you displaced to gain your 'position'. One of your rivals simply disappeared one day, nothing ever heard from him, no _trace_ or so you thought." Skywarp's hand caught the mech's jaw and jerked it savagely upwards, his jaw clenching, optics burning into Starscream's face actually making the mech cower. "I stumbled upon a data recording, one that you missed. Cyclonus was a _friend_."

"No… no you are…"

"Do not lie to me!" Skywarp snarled, any good humour evaporating, his expression growing as dark as the storm that was slowly rolling in over the nearby hills, thunderous and threatening. "Do not think to open your mouth and speak any of your filthy little lies or half-truths. I will not have you sully his name with your cowardice. There are few in this universe amongst the Decepticons that might have actually changed the path of this war. I might have sided with Thundercracker in his little bid for peace, but I was still a Decepticon."

The mech's mouth opened and closed in shock at the revelation that he had not been the only traitor amongst their Trine, but all three were quite capable of that action with varying results.

"I have always believed in the Decepticon strength, the need to show that we cower to no one. _Cyclonus_ would have given us that." The well known Decepticon had been one that many others would have followed in a coup against Megatron, someone who would have been able to negotiate a true peace with Optimus Prime before it had been too late and Megatron had destroyed their home-planet in his greed for more power. "There were many willing to follow him, many willing to end the war on our terms. Then because of you, we ran out of _time_." A bitter laugh escaped Skywarp, his shoulders slumping slightly. "What will be left of the Decepticons now?"

"What?"

"Oh? Don't you know, Screamer?" Skywarp's arms stretched outwards, his head lifting to take in the distant stars and the warriors that were enacting their missions amongst them to finally bring down Megatron. "The Dark Guard has made its stand against Megatron. With the knowledge Soundwave carries, it will mean the end of the Decepticons, the end of everything for those who once believed in Megatron's goals."

"…No…"

"_Yeah_. By the time you get out of that binding, oh **glorious** Starscream, the empire that you would love to claim will be but ashes around Megatron's pedes." A snort of disgust escaped him. "For all your treachery, what have you really got to show for it, besides the numerous holo-stills of you being beaten senseless by Megatron that Thundercracker and I have?"

"You… didn't…?" It was a pathetic little whimper.

"I even have you been beaten with your own detached arm. I never knew Megatron could take 'disarmed' so literally." Skywarp rubbed his jaw lightly with his fingers and flashed Starscream one of his famous little smirks. "Though some of your own blunders are far more interesting than anything that Megatron did to you. Like the one time you got stuck in that Scbrellian tar pit and actually sank right through to the bottom side of it into the mines. You were hanging from the ceiling for an orn before anyone realised you were actually up there, your vocals filled with half dried tar. I think that was the longest you've ever actually been silent…"

"You would dare laugh at me?"

"No, I dare laugh at your own stupidity." Making a short bow to the other mech, his jaw clenched as reality seeped back into the situation. "But I will have to take my leave, Screamer, I have more important things to worry about than teasing you."

With a soft 'hiss-pop' the Seeker was gone, leaving Screamer fuming helplessly in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Do you know he said the exact same thing to me at one point?" A laugh escaped from one side of both Blaster and Soundwave, a massive blue and white form practically materialising from the dust and dirt. The mech, Hot Spot, was as tall as Megatron and built like a fighter, yet his optics showed the gentle nature that had always held him in high esteem by all those who had served under him.<p>

"I think someone once put it, _'blah, blah, blah'_." A smaller slighter mech added from the other side of Megatron, grinning like the devil he was, Groove was quite amused by the entire thing. "Its all Megatron was able to do. Have you ever **listened** to his speeches?"

Now that had Megatron practically vibrating with his rage, being openly mocked by Autobots. His sharp denta clenching in outrage.

"Can we just get rid of him already?" Blades grumbled, his palest of blue optics taking in the whole thing and clearly not being very interested in it.

"What do you say, Soundwave?" Hot Spot asked, both optical ridges lifted, his lips quirking ever so slightly over the entire situation which he had to admit was quite unusual. This was definitely not what he had been expecting when he had received a very clear and short message from First Aid begging for them to aide Soundwave in rescuing Blaster before coming to the Ark where the rest of the Autobots were beginning to mass. The whole thing had sounded insane. Aide a Decepticon… whom… from all the words the mech had spoken was not _actually_ a Decepticon. "We are here to _aide_ you after all."

"Enough of this!" Megatron roared just as his arm came up and his fusion cannon pulsed to life, but the moment he was about to fire a black frame suddenly flared into life before the Decepticon Lord, both hands wrenching at the mech's massive arm and actually angling the bolts away from Soundwave.

Skywarp was flung away powerfully, the Seeker teleporting as bursts of superheated energy streaked through where he had just been, ending up flopping onto the ground at Soundwave's pedes. "Hey, 'Wave, sorry I'm late." He gave a sound of pain, as he twisted, his optics gazing at his former Leader.

Blaster had been handed to the silent Streetwise, who carefully hefted the weight of the weak Blaster in his grip as for the first time in a very long time Soundwave attacked Megatron.

With a roar of sheer sound slamming into the Decepticon Leader, stunning him for just a moment, Soundwave struck. His fist connecting solidly with the mech's jaw, knowing this time exactly how to win. Some part of him would forever be that Gladiator knowing the bitter biting sting of defeat and all the pain it had brought to both himself and Ravage. His visor was gone, his crimson optics burning with a hatred that nothing else could match.

No more words would be spoken as the two raged like the two trained fighters that they were, no one dared to interfere, they could only watch the display of brutality that had so marked both Megatron and Soundwave.

Fluids ran down across Megatron's jaw, trickling from between his shark-like teeth, but he managed to get some solid hits in to Soundwave's sides, winding the smaller, lighter mech. Though Soundwave did not have the physical force of the much bulker Decepticon, he had speed and agility, things he put into play this time around. They circled, striking again and again, never slowing as the damage built up.

Megatron's fusion cannon lay where it had been torn from the mech's arm, surrounded by pieces of silvery armour and dark purple energon.

Even when Megatron's large servo close around Soundwave's throat and he was lifted from his pedes, his hand whipped out, razor sharp fingers slashing through plating to the circuitry beneath, racking Megatron's face and leaving it open. He was a wild thing in Megatron's grip, an animal that had been forced to wait patiently for so long to get its revenge on the being who had almost destroyed everything he had ever held dear.

"_Animal_." Megatron smirk split his face open wider, his energon stained denta showing his delight even as he was being clawed and left leaking, he still held on. "Not even civilisation could ever tame what you truly are."

And Soundwave lifted his head and released a sound that cut through the air like a knife, a Cybertronian trill that scaled every frequency, echoing the sorrow and anguish of a lifetime that had known so little joy except for the brief orns he had been granted the presence of his beloved. It made every bot presence clamp their hands over their audios to cut the level of the sound. It soared to the sky, beautiful, yet deadly, all of it focused on Megatron, the source of so much pain for so many.

The Decepticon leader actually dropped Soundwave, actually staggering backwards, though he didn't shield his audios, his crimson gaze levelled on the mech who had been the one closest to ever besting him in the arena. The sound continued to build, tearing apart Megatron from the inside out, forcing him to retreat. Getting to his pedes, his fist connected once more with Megatron's face sending him flying to slam into the rocky boulders surrounding their makeshift arena.

"I warn you, Megatron, come after my people and I will extinguish your spark." One fist curled tightly together, his crimson optics blazing brightly, he was shaking with the effort to stand, but stand he did. His jaw clenched and expression showing he was no coward. "Justice acknowledge no _tyrant_. You should know well by now, Megatronus, that tyrants never hold onto their power. Each and every one has toppled and you are next."

And Megatron was actually forced to flee, the Protectobots finally stepping forwards, weapons raised and ready to finish what Soundwave had started. Though they did get in some parting shots that hit their mark as the Leader of the Decepticons retreated into the sky.

Soundwave collapsed to his knees, letting out a shaky laugh as Skywarp came to his side, lightly resting a servo against the mech's trembling shoulder. "No more death today."

"Yes… no more death." Skywarp echoed softly, though his head tipped upwards to gaze at the retreating Megatron wondering what would have happened to their people if that single mech had never come into existence. "I just wish… life did not make us regret our choices."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount St. Hilary, Oregon-Nevada Border, Earth<strong>

"Aid."

The Protectobot spun from where he had been working over Prowl and his optics widened at the sight of a tall white, navy and blue mech who stood in the doorway to the medbay, his doorwings lifting slightly, the markings that ran along his frame designating him a part of the Enforcers. "BROTHER!"

The next moment, Streetwise was practically knocked over by his younger sibling, the mech's arms flung around Streetwise's neck and he was being hugged tightly. Utter delight flaring on his features as he gazed up into pale blue optics and a face strikingly similar to his own. If there was one person in the universe that First Aid had honestly missed upon his arrival to Earth was his older brother and closest companion, Streetwise.

"Hey now…" Streetwise lightly stroked a hand down over the mech's helm and couldn't help a smile of his own at just how delighted and happy his younger sibling seemed to be. "Easy there, Bright Spark." There was a… radiance about the mech that just spoke so much of how happy he was despite the turns in the war that had actually drawn the Protectobots to follow their younger sibling to Earth. His gaze lifted and he found Ratchet eying him warily, his expression almost… _pensive_. "Greetings to you as well, Brother." He offered Ratchet an honest smile.

Ratchet blinked, blue optics shuttering for a moment and his mouth opened slightly before shutting again without releasing a single sound.

"You… you made him speechless, 'Wise." First Aid smiled up at both taller mechs, his bright optics flashing with utter delight and bounced lightly on his heels, positively vibrating with energy.

"Hello Streetwise."

"_Brother_." The mech corrected, lifting one optical ridge and looking at the two bots. "You are part of this family, Ratchet, whether or not the others like it. You're a good bot and I'm proud to call you brother."

Ratchet swallowed hard at that statement, feeling a sense of warmth radiate through him and he knew it was all his own, seeing in those clear blue optics the welcome he had always craved. Even if Hot Spot, Groove and Blades never accepted him, he did have the approval of the one mech that truly mattered most to First Aid and he appreciated it. "Welcome to Earth… Brother." His head nodded slightly, relief colouring his features… that was until the rest of the Protectobots filed in around a pair of bots that surprised Ratchet, but not First Aid.

"Over here." First Aid gestured towards an empty berth across from Prowl's.

Soon the medic was working over the wounded Blaster first, having caught the sharp look that glinted in Soundwave's optics, though Skywarp soon appeared beside the mech, shoving a stool against the back of the mech's legs and forced him to practically sit or end up falling over onto the floor given the state he was in.

"Sit down before you fall down, Genius." Skywarp rolled his optics before he was waving Ratchet away to continue on his work before he was picking up a small welding torch. "Get you sealed up, before you end up leaking all over the nice clean floor in here."

Optimus Prime stood in the doorway, his blue optics taking in the mix of Autobots and Decepticons in the room, silently marvelling at the atmosphere within and what it meant for them. He just remained there silently, his optics shuttering as he listened to the teasing and laughter that occurred between the members of the Protectobots, the soft growl of Ratchet and the snicker and odd humour from Skywarp. "What does this all mean?" There were so many things going on around them that even he had gotten lost in the confusion.

"That, Bondmate, even I can't give you." Ironhide wrapped both his arms around his companion, hugging him close and dropping his head down to press a soft kiss against the side of the mech's throat, nuzzling lightly. "But why don't we go and find out? From the rumours flying amongst the humans and the newly arrived, it sounds as if Megatron just had his aft handed to him by Soundwave."

* * *

><p><strong>XD time for Prime to learn what is REALLY going on. XD Or maybe not. Who knows? <strong>


	4. Part 4: Brave

**Author's Note: BIIIIIIIIIIG event happening in the next chapter. I really hope you like all this, a lot more will be explained as we go along. I can definitely tell you our Autobots are in for several more large surprises before this series ends! **

**Disclaimer: Own Maxwell Darby and ASPECT. YAAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

"I should be out _there_." Silverbolt's agitation was growing by the moment as he paced the length of the main command centre of ASPECT, his vivid pale blue optics falling again on the calmly settled old Autobot who sat watching him. He forced himself to still, his fingers rubbing slowly over his features, shoulders drooping when he caught the glimmer of something close to amusement in the optics so like his own. "Forgive me my impatience and impertinence, Alpha Trion. I worry for my brothers…" Though he knew Skydive would guide them just as well as Silverbolt could in battle, knowing that they were out there and he could not protect them just still left him aching.

"I know, though you have no need to, I am quite certain they are fairing well against the Vehicons. They have proven themselves quite capable over the last orn in battle against the Decepticon forces, I am quite certain they are well and will soon be returning." The old mech regarding his most favoured creation, his spark warming in knowledge that some part of him would remain even as his body began the slow decay that time wrought which nothing could stop. This was not a creation made from specifications or need. Silverbolt was his sparkling, the reason the other Aerialbots had been built. He wished only to have his sparkling close for what time he had remaining.

"I do not understand why it is we… hide." His blue optics expressing his genuine confusion over everything that lay before them and all that Alpha Trion had told him. "Why the need for such deception?"

"Protection."

"For who, from what?" Optical ridges pressed together, the tall silver flyer returned to Alpha Trion's side, his hand lightly rubbing against one shoulder, offering affection in the simple motion. However, he was coaxing, hoping for a little more explanation, but knowing it was more than likely he would not get it.

"There are many enemies in this universe, Silverbolt. Some very visible like Megatron, and those that hide their true intentions and strengths like MECH, we must never reveal every hand that we are playing."

"As you say." Silverbolt swallowed and nodded, his wings twitching slightly as he regarded all the live feeds that were being relayed back to them from all of their operatives both Cybertronian and human.

"I want to leave this world and know that it is safe for you."

Blue optics widened and dropped down to gaze at Alpha Trion, his mouth opening slightly, no sound however escaped. Had he really heard the mech say that? Swallowing convulsively, he shut his mouth and tried to return his attention to the screens before him, his spark fluttering wildly within him at the words. This mech had been the only creator he had ever known, and hearing him speaking openly about any kind of affection like that for him was rarer than Cybertronium dust on Earth and something he treasured. None of his siblings would understand it, understand the natural craving he had for Alpha Trion's presence.

"I will not fail you, Alpha Trion."

"I never thought you would." The older mech smiled slightly, rubbing his fingers lightly against his jaw before regarding the different signals that were now practically swarming around Earth. It seemed the Dark Guard had only been waiting in anticipation for Soundwave's final break against Megatron to finally act, their number was more than he could ever recall it being. However, discontentment and disillusionment were both powerful forces within a spark and could certainly affect such radical changes.

There was a soft 'hiss-pop' of displaced air and instantly Silverbolt was armed, his weapon raised level with Skywarp's chassis as his larger frame protected that of the seated mech.

"Still as jumpy and as overprotective as ever, Bolts."

"Still incapable of using a perfectly functional _door_ as ever, Skywarp."

"_Oh_, was I interrupting something?" The black Seeker rolled his optics, before his frame seemed to flicker for a moment and there was a clear 'knock' on the door. "Better?"

Long arms crossed over his chassis and he gave the smirking Seeker a stern look that usually silenced any of his brothers when they decided to play a prank on him. A single brow lifted as if questioning 'finished now?'.

"You're no fun." Skywarp grumbled softly, "Seriously, Bolts, get a sense of humour."

"I do possess one, you just aren't funny."

"Witty. I think I can live with that." The corners of the mech's lips turned upwards slightly, though his optics however dropped to Alpha Trion when Silverbolt shifted to allow the black Seeker a glimpse of the ancient Cybertronian and his spark sank to see how much the mech had deteriorated since the last time he had seen him. "Soundwave did as you predicted. He's with the Autobots now, he'll be telling them 'bout the Guard."

"That is as things should be."

"What about the 'Cons?" Skywarp couldn't help the question, his jaw gritting slightly, even though he was pushing at the line that he had never dared cross with Alpha Trion. He was a trusted member of the Dark Guard, but from the beginning he had still felt the tug of some of the deep core essentials of what it meant to be a Decepticon. "What about..."

"I can do nothing for you regarding that request, Skywarp, as well you know."

A blinding fury raged within the crimson optics that regarded Alpha Trion, the mech's servos clenching sharply, but he said nothing, knowing well to keep his glossa. "One life." He breathed out, his head lifting slightly, his expression showing the torment that lurked beneath all of his joking and joviality. "_One_ life."

"One life can change the balance. I do understand your plight…"

"All you care about are your precious _Autobots_." Skywarp this time couldn't keep in his rage, his pain like a living thing. "Frag you. I have served you for most of my existence, I have done the work you would not send others to do." His gaze flickered to Silverbolt and scowled, optics narrowing.

Silverbolt's blue optics softened slightly, not provoked to anger by the mech's sharp comment. "Alpha Trion…" Fingers lightly returned to the older mech's shoulder and gently touched it, a silent plea for the ancient Cybertronian to listen to this particular request.

"I cannot do as he has requested." The mech's voice was cool and almost cold, though in those dulled blue optics there was a flicker of regret, something that did speak of the mech's emotions. "If it is done once, what will stop it from being repeated again?"

The Aerialbot bowed his head, his shoulders slumping a little and knowing that his creator was right, even though he wished that something could be done for Skywarp. The mech might not have loved Cyclonus so far as he had figured, but the two had been close and he knew Skywarp had seen something within the Decepticon that spoke of some kind of future that Skywarp wanted for what he viewed still as his people.

"Future _imperfect_." Skywarp whispered. "I still serve, but I will not forget this." And again he was gone, leaving the two Autobots silent in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount St. Hilary, Oregon-Nevada Border, Earth<strong>

Soundwave sat beside Blaster, his fingertips stroking ever so softly against the back of the mech's servo, drawing comfort from the closeness of the contact and the fact that his bondmate was now recharging normally, his leg repaired and energon being slowly dripped into his system. He knew there were many around him that wanted an explanation, one that only he could truly provide, even though Wheeljack had learned a little of the truth from Thundercracker it didn't cover everything.

"I never was and have never been a Decepticon. My loyalty has always been to Blaster." Drawing the warming servo up to his lips, he brushed his mouth over the back of it, delighting in the twitch of those fingers and the sleepy smile that drifted over the Autobot's features. "I… I owe him my life." It was difficult for him to talk about such things that had always been private between himself and his bondmate. "He rescued me before I was beaten to death in a Kaon alley by my owner's men."

"Yah… don't need ta tell 'em, 'Wave." Blaster stirred at flutter of distress that was ringing through their bond, his body rolling onto one side so that clear blue optics could get a better look at the slowly healing former Gladiator. "They have nah right ta ask that of yah…"

"Blaster." He breathed, on his pedes and gathering the mech up into his embrace, cradling the warm weight of his bondmate tightly against his chassis, his head dipping, mouth touching against the top of the mech's helm. The world was completely forgotten at the sound of his beloved's voice, his spark seizing at the accented words. "Always protecting me."

"And yah always came fa me." Tipping his head upwards, he was rewarded with a kiss that seemed to ignite everything within him, flushing the mech with life and sensation. His arms immediately lifted, coiling around the strong shoulders keeping him close and preventing him from pulling away even for a moment.

Optimus cleared his vocals softly, reminding them that they were not alone in the room. Though his blue optics reflected a quite understanding about just how powerful a reunion like that could be for two mechs long separated. His own gaze sought out Ironhide whom hovered in the shadows, his presence promising that if anything or anyone threatened the Prime they would literally be torn limb from limb for their efforts.

Soundwave reluctantly lifted his head, his chin resting against Blaster's helm, tucking the warm frame in against his body. "Blaster kept me in Iacon, gave me a home, taught me how to actually be someone who could live amongst others. I… I had never had such freedom before, such love…" Though he had not understood what it had been at the time, he had come to realise with each passing orn that he did indeed love Blaster and that it had been that same love that had drawn Blaster to save him from Kaon that fateful day. "I still kept in contact with Megatron… I was encouraged to seek freedom for others who were like me. Some of what Megatron spoke of, I believed as did you, Optimus Prime. We both saw something in his words that gave us hope for more than what our lives were."

Soundwave paused, crimson optics shuttering for a moment. "And then… Alpha Trion approached Blaster…"

The crimson mech swallowed hard, his face turning into Soundwave's throat, silent tears of guilt streaking down the mech's cheekplates for what he had asked of his bondmate. Soundwave's arms silently tightened around the mech, offering what comfort he could.

"Alpha Trion knew civil war would erupt. How could it not? But…" His gaze focused on Optimus for one long spark-beat. "He knew the Autobots would never be strong enough to defeat Megatron when he fell to his greed and ambitions for power. So that was where I came in. Megatron trusted me… he didn't know very much about where I was most of the time, thinking I was spying on you and others in Iacon. I was… unrecognisable to most after I was repaired when Blaster took me to Iacon." Rubbing his knuckle joints lightly against Blaster's cheekplates he was brushing the tears away, hoping that he would be able to ease them somehow. "I was a spy, a fallback option if the Autobots did fail. I constantly fed information to Blaster during the long vorns we were apart."

"When… when the Ark went down… I searched everywhere for it… doing what I could to locate the crash site. During that time I have been gathering information still, building our numbers. We have been protecting the Autobots wherever and whenever we can." His head lifted and he caught the glimpse of blue optics as Wheeljack hovered in the doorway for a moment.

"I can confirm that one, Sir. Soundwave did prevent Starscream from ripping out my spark when I was in Decepticon hands the first time I was on Earth. I didn't realise the true reason why until Thundercracker spoke to me about the Dark Guard, its what they call themselves."

"We are not Autobots, nor are we Decepticons." The mech let out a quiet sound, his arms hugging the mech in his arms just a little closer. "We only want peace, Optimus Prime. All we want is an end to this war. I speak for many of the Dark Guard when I say we are not your enemy. We might wear the faces you have fought, faces you have sworn are those of enemy, but we are not." His fingertips slowly brushed down against Blaster's cheekplate softly, tenderly lingering there. "We never have been. We merely want life, a chance for happiness."

The Prime moved slowly forwards and towards the hand that was now outstretched towards him, his expression showing a hint of both his shock and spark-deep hope that this would indeed give them the peace they craved. "I welcome you, Brother." Optimus clasped his hand tightly, squeezing and feeling the strength of something passing between them, knowing that his Autobots truly weren't alone in their fight any longer. "Let us find strength in the ties that bind us, in the hopes we both share." His gaze dropped to Blaster, offering a small smile of his own, feeling the reassurance and support of Ironhide flooding through and into him.

"I think you will like what I took from the Nemesis before I scrambled their files…" The entire Decepticon database. It was still swimming around inside of his processors and he would be glad to allow the information to be passed on to something else. Even Soundwave knew at times there could be a thing as too much information.

There was a soft sound of paws against plating as Ravage leapt up onto the berth beside where the pair sat, glittering optics regarding the Prime with something resembling amusement. _'They are waiting for your command.'_ Tail twitching slightly, he greeted Blaster with a purr of delight. _'Its getting quite packed up there. The humans however are slightly panicking over it all. Do you know they called us an invasion force?' _

"Public relations… are going to be interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada<strong>

The handcuffs clicked together softly as his hands fisted before him, his eyes closing after a moment as his head lowered, not daring to even glance out the window at the passing scenery. How long had it been since he had seen the sky? How long since he had felt the wind on his face? How long since he had been free to be with the only thing that had mattered to him, his family.

Maxwell Darby could feel eyes on him, hear the laughter that the guards held back at the sight of him like that. Hands clasped together lightly, his body jerking back and forth against the seatbelt as the rough terrain spread out around them. However, none of them noticed the tiny transmitter tucked into his palm as the car sped across the vast dry valleys of Nevada, carrying him towards his possible salvation.

The small device vibrated softly against his palms, the signal spinning out across the landscape, inaudible to human ears but loud and clear to those who would understand its meaning. Even though he had done what he could to sabotage the detonation device that he had been forced to construct, he still needed to do something… anything to make sure the Autobots knew exactly what was about to happen.

All he hoped was that these Autobots still used the same frequency as those he had come into contact with before when he had worked at ASPECT.

* * *

><p>Tailgate stirred slowly, awareness returning with a rush as his body shifted in the deep rock crevasse he had taken to recharging in, the holographic shielding that had shielded him from scans the humans had been sweeping over the place. A soft grunt escaped him, while his rifle was shifted against his chassis, his limbs stretching out and easing the slight ache that had worked their way into the joints and muscle cables.<p>

A slightly amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips, when he first picked up the presence of the human youngster whom had taken to sitting nearby, his dark hair tinged brown by the thick dust that frequently filled the air. "What is trouble you, Jackson?" Both optical ridges lifted slightly when the boy merely glanced back at him with troubled stormy grey eyes and a set jaw. "Is this about Arcee?"

"No." Jack rubbed both hands down over his arms, frowning as his eyes dropped to his feet and his lips finally turned down into a scowl. "Yes… sort of."

"Ah, one of those." Tailgate finally shifted his weight and he was sliding free of his hiding space, coming to settle on the larger boulder near the boy, not pushing for him to explain.

"What's going to happen, Tailgate? What going to happen to Miko, Raf and I?" Grey eyes turned upwards to meet green-blue optics, seeking guidance from the mech and hoping that the answer he received was one that he could live with. "The whole world knows about you now. Half of its clamouring to be on good terms with the Autobots and the other half want you off our planet and all the rest… don't know. We… what we know doesn't mean we need…"

"You three are not going to be _replaced_. Your value has never been in what you know or your silence. Its in who you are and what you have become to the original Autobot team." Rubbing his facial plates lightly, he let out a quiet sigh or at least the Cybertronian equivalent, letting out a soft puff of dust out of his vents. "You are family to them, Jackson. You might not know it, but you are just as much a part of Team Prime as Bumblebee or Bulkhead. I could see it in their faces when they look at you and the other humans."

"So… are you really Tailgate?"

"Yes I am, Jackson." Though he didn't actually know what the human knew of him. However, he knew quite well that he was not the same mech that Arcee had once known, what had happened to him had left a scar on his spark and a different mech in the previous one's place. "I'm probably not as Arcee described though." His lips turned down slightly in a frown and he rubbed lightly at his chassis, lightly touching over where a blade had cut through metal and circuitry and almost torn out his spark. "Half the time I don't even seem to recognise myself."

"She said… Airachnid killed you." Jack could well remember the look of such anguish on Arcee's face when Tailgate had been mentioned to her by the arachnid Transformer. "I don't understand."

"I was gravely wounded and Cliffjumper and Bumblebee didn't realise at the time when they rescued Arcee. I was later discovered by the demolition team." Swallowing slightly, he could still remember hearing the sounds of others moving around him, and Firestar leaning down to see that he was indeed alive… "I spent a long time recovering. A wound to the spark is not something one can ever get over… it can't be repaired fully, it is a scar that remains you with no matter where you go or what you do."

"Do you… do you blame them?" Stormy eyes regarded him with a shimmer of silent emotion that expressed a quiet kind of understanding for what he had been through. "I… my father abandoned my mother and I when I was six. I use to be so angry about it, I never understood why he left. He seemed so… happy and then one day… he just told us he was leaving. I remember my mother shouting, but he… he never once raised his voice to her. I caught a glimpse of him as he pulled out of the driveway… it was the first time I ever saw my father cry."

"I felt the same way for a while. I was angry… but I considered it from their point of view. I was on my chassis, surrounded by fluids… I could barely move… They would have had to risk a lot coming after Arcee. How can I be angry with them for rescuing her from that spider? I'm here. I've had a meaningful existence. I regret not being able to tell her I was still alive… but…" Shaking his head, he couldn't find the words to explain all the guilt and regret that still lingered within his spark about all he had done.

A sudden sound of pain escaped Tailgate as something came blaring in through his sensitive communications systems, his hands clasping at either side of his helm, his blue-green optics widening sharply at the mixture of call signs that he was being given. An Autobot distress signal, simple directions, warnings about an explosive device…

"Tailgate?" Jack was immediately on his feet, his hand brushing against the mech's bowed head, fingers feeling warm against cool armour. "What is it?"

Staggering forwards, he was transforming into the sleek high-powered car, rifle slipping into subspace, his passenger-side door opening immediately. "Get in, Jackson!" The moment the boy was inside, he was kicking up clouds of dust in his wake as he raced across the desert, uncaring about his speed. Though as quickly as the broadcast had started it stopped, though he could still pick out the direction of the call and he was accelerating towards it, though he didn't know if he could risk sending out a response along any frequencies he used. "I need you to ring Silverbolt."

"What? Why…?"

"Listen to me right now, Jackson. There is an _Autobot_ out there injured and in need of help, I need you to call Silverbolt on your phone, I can't risk giving away my coordinates with my own communications systems. Your phone signal I can piggyback on so they won't be read my identity codes." Feeding the number into Jack's phone, the boy was scrambling to get it out of his pocket and lift it to his ear as it rang all at Tailgate's direction. "Hold your breath, Jackson… we are going to be in for a very _interesting_ afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT will definitely be explained soon. I hope you guys like Tailgate. I do!<strong>


	5. Part 5: Bridge

**Author's Note: This is definitely the most fun chapter I've had for a while. XD Though hopefully everyone enjoys it! I love time fun! **

**Disclaimer: own Maxwell Darby, ASPECT and a big hug. **

**Based On: Transformers G1 Episode "War Dawn" and "Forever Is A Long Time Coming", also Star Trek Voyager Episode "Shattered". **

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada<strong>

Silas narrowed sharp eyes on the tall, thin man, his jaw gritted slightly at the flash of defiance that still burned brightly in those pale blue eyes that glanced at him through wire rimmed glasses. He knew that if they were to have any chance to developing weaponry from what they had already learned of the 'Cybertronian' race they needed the brilliant mind of Maxwell Darby. However, he knew that this man would never bow to their wishes, no matter what they threatened, unless they actually possessed either June or Jackson Darby they would lose leverage over the man.

"Set the detonation device."

For the first time since he had been lead out from the car parked under the shelter of camouflage netting, the scientist straightened, his head suddenly rising above those of the guards around him, his sandy blonde locks trailing down in surprising curls about his handsome though painfully thin face. Both arms were offered out before him, the handcuffs rattling with the movement.

"You want me to do this, Silas Pavlos, you'll have to release my hands."

The muzzle of Silas's gun whipped around, clipping the scientist's face, sending him sprawling in the dust with a heavy thump. Maxwell Darby didn't even make a sound, though he shifted his weight, his body lifting off the dust and spat out blood that filled his mouth. "Do not challenge my authority."

A bitter laugh escaped Maxwell, his hand stretching out to pick up the glasses that had been knocked free. Brushing them clean with the edge of his shirt, he slipped them back on, his head lifting and his gaze found Silas's immediately showing no sign of fear in them. "Coward." His lips turned upwards, splitting his lip a little further, though his jaw clenched, a dark bruise already marring the pale almost translucent skin. "You're reduced to striking a _bound_ man."

"_**Don't**_ push me." The barrel of the gun was suddenly pressed up underneath the man's right against his carotid.

And he didn't give the man the satisfaction of a reply, his blue eyes burning up and searing Silas with their defiance, showing him clearly he had not broken, even with this humiliation added to the many others he had suffered.

Silas growled his rage, before gesturing for two guards to haul the scientist to his feet and force him to follow them along as they approached one of the armoured trucks that had been rigged up with camouflage systems. The back doors swung open, revealing the detonation device that Maxwell had been working on for some time, the man was soon thrust onto the floor of the trailer by Silas's feet as he stepped up into it. Reluctantly the man did release Maxwell's hands, allowing the scientist to carefully begin the last preparation sequence to activate it ready to be remotely detonated.

All Maxwell could honestly hope for was that the signals he had set off would be enough to warn the Autobots and allow them to evacuate before anyone was caught in the path of this blast and the MECH raid.

* * *

><p><strong>The Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

Bumblebee's optics flickered slightly towards Rafael, his shoulders relaxing as he watched his human friend continue to work on the new program he had been talking animatedly to him earlier. He was privately grateful for the boy's presence, the silence of the base having eaten away at his nerves. With so much happening, he felt oddly twitchy, on edge and unable to shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something _big_.

"Bee?"

Blue optics flickered from the screen to regard his friend with his full attention, his doorwings lifting slightly in reflection of his emotions.

"Do you think they'll let us help?"

_'I don't know.'_ Bumblebee responded softly, his optics glancing towards the silent GroundBridge and let out a soft puff of heated air out of his vents. _'Though I think it is more for safety's sake that you are here.' _His hands lightly worked over the control panel, bringing up images from within the base, not seeing Tailgate in any of the corridors. Fingers clenching slightly, the young scout felt the wash of guilt stir up at the fact that he was one of the two mechs guilty of leaving their badly wounded comrade behind in enemy hands. How many others had they left behind?

"Bee… what is it?" Rafael perched on the upper walkway beside the control panel, his legs swinging slightly over the edge as his dark eyes gazed into his friend's face. "You've been so… so quiet."

_'Its nothing.'_ He tried to offer some reassurance to his companion, his hand lifting to lightly brush across his chassis before he shuttered his optics. The young scout could not look up into his friend's face as the weight of what had happened struck him, his doorwings drooping sharply.

"Bee?"

Before he could respond, the alarms were suddenly blaring loudly, ringing in his audios and actually making Rafael cover his ears desperately with his hands. It was like no other warning Bumblebee had heard so far, the trilling pitch of it made him grit his denta, his hand attempting to find the deactivation switch for it and allow him to focus on what was attacking the mostly empty base.

A GroundBridge burst into brilliant life, spreading its vortex out like some kind of exotic flower, revealing the familiar and surprising form of a single Aerialbot. His wings arching up over his back, his quick strides taking him forwards and straight into the base. Weapons were charged, the blue optics scanning his surroundings seeking out any source of danger.

_'Silverbolt.'_ Bumblebee let out a croaked sound at the sight of the Aerialbot commander, the mech looked different than he remembered, there was something in those pale blue optics that spoke of secret things that weighed heavily on his spark. Though he finally managed to shut off the blaring alarms.

The mech jolted, his gaze levelling on the yellow scout with shock. "Bumblebee." This was not the mech that the Aerialbot had been expecting, he had received the strangest message piggybacked on a phone call to his communications systems. It had been garbled and indistinguishable even when run through translator circuits, it was clear something had been blocking most of the communication. It had left him edgy and worried over his fellow Autobot so he had come on his own while his brothers were still out on a mission, wanting to be able to provide backup. "Tailgate… he sent out a distress signal…" The Aerialbot's optical ridges lifted, clearly not quite sure what to make of the entire thing.

Suddenly another alarm went of, trilling almost softly, then another of the same sound started up, overlapping with the first. The number however continued to grow as the displays were soon swarming with vehicular signals that were sweeping in across the surrounding desert towards the Autobot base, heavily armed and ready to destroy.

One of the signals was accelerating towards them rapidly, the scanners screaming as it registered the contents of the trailer that were coming towards the main doors. Even as the automatic weapons began to respond from the surrounding rocky outcrops, the visuals showed that even though the vehicle was being strafed from all sides, the metal was resisting the lasers. The truck continued on even when the thick tires shredded.

There was no time for anything… no time to even think.

Silverbolt threw himself forwards, his frame thumping hard against Bumblebee, tackling the smaller scout and throwing him down into one of the concrete corners amongst the stacked crates with a squeal of metal against concrete. One hand reached out for the human boy, scooping him up and depositing him squarely on the yellow mech's chassis, before his own was dropping down over them, protecting Rafael in a cocoon of thick armour plating.

He was sending out desperate communications to the ASPECT base, hoping for them to shut down their GroundBridge, yet the vortex remained half open. The edges of the vortex flickered rapidly, almost caught by invisible strings to the GroundBridge barely a few metres away from the bridge Silverbolt had come through.

Just as a distant explosion tore through the main doors, the waves of heat swept down through the long entry corridor from the surface, sweeping downwards in a solid wall of flames. The brilliant flare of crimson was just about to sweep over them when he cast his thermal shielding out around Rafael and Bumblebee, cloaking the smaller mech within the heat resistant bubble. Wave upon wave of crimson and fiery gold washed over them, roaring and crackling like a living thing, singing the back of Silverbolt's armour and wings, but he continued to cool the air he drew into his frame, desperate to keep the boy from ending up with seared lungs as he had seen too many times in battle alongside his human comrades.

Several more explosions tore through the entire place, sending shockwaves rolling through stone and concrete, cracking it apart. Yet all they could do was weather it, the heat continuing to shimmer around them, the entire place having caught alight.

_'Energon stockpile?' _Silverbolt questioned. The shielding around them shimmering sharply, almost buckling under the strain that was being placed on it.

And his question was answered by another explosive detonation as the Energon was incinerated and it raced along the energon conduits throughout the base. The entire base was lit up from the inside out just as the last and most devastating detonation tore through the place.

Instead of the familiar heat, something else washed through Silverbolt and Bumblebee, caressing their sparks with a power that both recognised as something Cybertronian in origin.

The shockwave expanded through the base, energy pulsing into the open GroundBridge and expanding the vortex, as it continued to pulse in bright iridescent waves through the space, the GroundBridge had had been used no more than a few hours before sparked to life, the traces of it being enough for the open vortex to latch on and grow. It was like two wormholes being stitched together, the detonation powering it up and strengthening the pull it naturally produced.

Silverbolt's body was being dragged, his entire concept of reality being distorted. His arms wrapped around Bumblebee, his fingers closing around the small human, trying desperately to keep them close before whatever was happening finished. He could feel the tickle of power running through his frame, the temporal deformation. Chronoton particles flickered into brilliant life within the swirling mass of light and energy that pulsed around them, their sparks attracting the tiny particles, drawing them out and away.

"Hold on." Silverbolt breathed, clasping the smaller mech tightly to him, pressing his helm against his shoulder desperate to protect him.

Then everything exploded in one last shower of sparks and swirling vortexes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ark<strong>

A groan echoed somewhere close to Soundwave's audio as his entire frame shuddered once, his processors rapidly attempting to work out exactly _what_ had just transpired. All he remembered was a brilliant burst of blue-green energy, the shriek of metal on metal and the entire world had gone to the _pit_.

"Frag it…!" Ratchet's sharp voice came from somewhere to the left of the Dark Guard. "Who…"

Abruptly the darkness was filled with tiny stars of light, they swirled and danced around, flittering in and out of the visible dimensions. The illumination washed over the bodies of Cybertronians who had been present in the Medbay of the Ark, however…

"Ah _ain't_ impressed." Jazz hissed, rubbing his fingertips against his helm as he shifted amongst a tangled mass of medical supplies and rock that had come along with them. The silvery mech glanced around himself and let out a low tone whistle of amazement. "What on Cybertron did those fraggin' 'Cons have in those missiles?"

"Chronoton particles." Soundwave observed in silent amazement as the dancing particles drifted around them, pulsing and swirling as they collected together, growing slowly bigger as they began to condense. He had seen smaller amounts before in Decepticon test facilities, but never so many free particles like this before, whoever had designed whatever explosive it had been had definitely gone overboard. "This is not at all encouraging."

Immediately Jazz was on his pedes, staggering as his gyros whirled with the sudden movement, his weapon lifting to bring Soundwave into his sights. "Yah stay still 'Con and yah…"

Ravage slammed into Jazz's shoulder, sending the mech sprawling with a curse and a clatter back into the pile of components he had been half buried in before.

"Aid…" Ratchet was shoving aside boxes and carefully lifting the smaller medic from where he had been half crushed under the debris, his fingers lightly brushed across his bondmate's features as he scanned for damage, relief flaring in his optics when the smaller mech slowly blinked his optics open, offering Ratchet a soft smile.

"What happened…?"

"A Chronoton bomb." Ironhide gritted out as he shifted upwards, revealing the slightly stunned mech who had been sheltered by Ironhide's bulk and pressed to the floor. "Didn't think 'Cons kept on developing that line of weaponry. Ain't exactly the best kind of weapon…" His head twisted towards Soundwave, clearly willing to at least trust the mech's knowledge.

"Megatron forbid its use." Soundwave hissed out, managed to get to his pedes and get a better look around the Ark, both optical ridges lifting at the shimmering patchwork of both old and new sections of ship around them. It was like someone had melted two time periods together, or more than that, as he studied the different shades of decay that covered wall panelling.

"Ironhide?"

Immediately the warrior's head twisted back to gaze down at the mech he had been shielding from falling debris and froze with shock spreading across every inch of his scarred facial plates. There beneath him was not the Prime he had been expecting, the pale blue optics that gazed up at him where innocent and untroubled. The frame a touch smaller than that of his bondmate, but this was still intimately familiar to the warrior. "Orion."

Soundwave cradled a slowly stirring Blaster against his chassis, the pale blue optics flickering to life as Chronoton particles flickered around them like fireflies.

"What the _frag_ is going on!" Ratchet snapped as all of them sharing a very troubled glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada<strong>

Tailgate's tyres froze and his breaks locked the moment he came over the rise and into view of the Autobot Base, every sensor his had was trained on the facility or what was left of it. Smoke poured out of the charred remains of what had once been a human constructed missile silo, the mountain had literally been torn apart by the force of what the humans had done to it. Where once their had been an Autobot signal, now there was _nothing_.

_'Bumblebee?' _He didn't care anymore, his communications systems were boosted as much as he could manage, his call going out across the airwaves. _'BUMBLEBEE! Answer me!'_

Nothing. Nothing but the crackle of static filled his audios.

"What… what happened?" Jack was leaning forwards in his chair, trying to see the damage through the whirling clouds of smoke and vaporised rock. "No…" He breathed when a puff of wind cleared it just enough for the human to make out. "NO! Rafael… Bumblebee!"

Going over his scans again and again, Tailgate's spark began to sink as he tore off through the desert, not caring about anything but getting to the base, even though he knew nothing could have survived what had taken out the Autobot Base. For several brief moments, his scanners had picked up Silverbolt's life sign… a brief flare of the Aerialbot's presence before nothing… Had his call to Silverbolt brought the mech to his death within the walls of the Autobot Base? He continued to call, continued to send message after message. Yet, even the other Autobots at the Ark didn't respond to his signals, nor those from ASPECT. The world had suddenly become silent.

He was on his own.

Though… the distress signal continued to pulse, the original one he had picked up. The closer he came, the more certain he was that the signal was not of Cybertronian making, though it was on the right frequency and the coding was definitely Cybertronian in origin… Its source however was an adult human male in amongst the armed humans who had attacked the Autobot Base. Running the human's face from what he could see through his data recognition tracks, he instantly came up with an identity match, though it surprised him.

_Maxwell Darby. _One of ASPECT's brightest scientists, but from the records he carried the human had been confirmed deceased, having been killed during a MECH raid on one of ASPECTs research outposts. Another thing in those very same records made all the fluids in Tailgate's frame run ice cold, this scientist was the _father_ of the boy currently sitting within his internal structure.

"Jackson." Tailgate's voice was steady as it ran through his speakers, his engine roaring as he went streaking down the hill, gaining speed and momentum as he went. "I need you to stay low and stay in your seat. No matter what happens, just keep down and covered."

"What's happening? We need to go find Raf!"

"_Jackson_. There is no one left, I am picking up no life signs… **nothing**." His words cracked and shattered apart with his own grief at the loss, but also his anger. "Right now… there is a human down there that is calling for help and I need to get him. He has answers to what happened here. I _know_ he does." And right then Tailgate needed some desperately. "My armour will repel bullets for long enough for us to get to him. I don't have time to hide you…"

"I understand." The boy managed to choke out, tears slowly sliding down his face as he gazed at the smoking ruin of what had once been the Autobot Base. Gritting his jaw and lifting his chin, he nodded sharply. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

><p>Gunfire erupted all around him when a vehicle came screaming down from over the ridge, weaponry beginning to return fire as what he assumed was an Autobot continued forwards. All the guards were firing on the Autobot, yet none of them seemed to care about the single human passenger riding shotgun within the vehicle. Maxwell Darby's heart stopped for a moment as he caught a glimpse of black hair and stormy blue eyes peering above the edge of the dashboard, it was the first glimpse of his son since the day he had turned his back on his family, the day when his entire life had been torn apart.<p>

His gaze swept his surroundings and he reached out, managing to curl both hands around the handle of a spanner one of the 'guards' had been using to repair the vehicle they were using to take him away again. Maxwell swung the makeshift weapon with all the strength he could muster, hearing the sickening crack as metal met the man's skull and he dropped. Scrambling forwards, he searched him for the key, managing to dry it out from its hiding place in one of the man's pockets.

Helicopters were soon starting to swarm in, their rapid fire weaponry continuing to pound into the Autobot's white and maroon armour.

Managing to get his cuffed hands around the guard's gun, he lifted the weapon and trembled as he was forced to pull the trigger when one of the MECH guards turned on him rifle raised ready to fire when he saw the body of his fallen comrade. Crimson blossomed across the uniformed chest, spreading out and soaking through the fabric, while the man sagged to the ground as limp as his partner.

Maxwell Darby ran, his hands managing to lift the weapon again and again to fire as his very life was threatened, knowing that these men had killed without remorse, slaughtering innocents all in the name of money. Blood spattered his face and clothes, smearing his glasses with a sickening scarlet film.

Abruptly he was sent sprawling into the desert stand, a booted foot thumping into his side and sending him rolling, through it filling his nose and mouth with dirt and grit. Through it all he managed to keep a hold on the weapon, ending up on his belly with it tucked underneath him. A pair of boots came into his line of vision, ones he would recognise anywhere. A foot was planted right between his shoulder blades, Silas attempting to pin him down to the earth.

"You are never going to escape MECH."

"Don't be so sure of that." Maxwell croaked out when he twisted his arms, the gun coming around and delivering its last bullet straight into the one leg to the side of his body. It punched through flesh and muscle, immediately sending Silas off balance, allowing him to roll and scramble away from the monster who had terrorised him for the last ten years of his life.

"I wouldn't think you capable."

"Think again." He staggered to his feet, hearing the thunder crack of a gunshot and something slammed into his shoulder, spinning him around with the force of its impact. Yet, suddenly he was being yanked forwards by smaller hands, his body sprawling painfully into the front seat of a vehicle, the door slamming the moment his feet were inside.

Soon they were jolting into motion, his vision filled with the blurry image of Silas Pavlos as he vanished in a cloud of swirling dust and smoke, bullets pinged off the metal armour of the vehicle as they shot forwards through the desert away from the destruction and death that he had partially been responsible for.

Slumping back into the driver's seat, his fingers lifted to his face, pale blue eyes blinking sharply, vision blurring before someone was sliding his partially cleaned glasses back onto his face and he turned. "Jackson."

Jack's stormy blue eyes studied the battered and bruised man who sat beside him, his body jerking back the moment recognition struck him. "_Dad_…"

"We need to get June… They know where she is…" His voice was ragged and cracking as he sagged back into the chair, struggling to draw clean air into his starving body.

"Dad… you're… you're here…"

"Your mother!" He snapped, knowing that right then they didn't have time to talk about this. "Right now… we need to find her."

"Jasper Hospital." Jack whispered to Tailgate, his eyes taking in the sight of the man he had thought had left him and his mother. Emotions screamed through him, anger, rage, confusion… joy and worry… All of them blurred together.

"Hold on then."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper Hospital, Jasper, Nevada<strong>

June Darby _stared_.

Maxwell stood in the doorway to the emergency room looking like he had been through a warzone, blood streaked down the fabric of his torn shirt, dust and grime smeared across his features. His glasses were askew on his nose, pale blue eyes however were drinking in the sight of her, the man leaning heavily against one door.

"Mum!" A relieved Jack hugged her tightly as he skidded past his father, wrapping both arms around the woman and was immediately tugging her along with him. "We need to go."

She resisted, her eyes staring into the ones of a man she had loved since the first day they had met, even now her heart couldn't resist the sight of him, bloody or not, this _was_ her husband. "Jack… what's going…"

"June." Maxwell was swaying on his feet as he moved towards her, one hand outstretched and lightly touched against her cheek, leaving behind a dark smear on her pale skin. "I never… never wanted to leave you or Jackson." Pain filled his blue eyes when he gazed down into her face.

"Well you did. _For ten years_."

"I…"

"Come on, humans, I know all this is fragging important, but right now we have enough trouble on our _afts_." A holoform shimmered for a moment beside them, clearly showing Tailgate's impatience to get moving again. "We got a tail and I don't think anyone wants them near this hospital."

And with that, they were on the run, together for the first time in ten long years.

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

"Did someone fragging _order_ home delivery?" Skywarp tipped his helm back and stared up at the strangest ship he had ever seen. The entire vessel was a patchwork of both gleaming new plating and crash damaged and blacked sections as it sat against one wall of the vast GroundBridge area of the ASPECT base. "Because this is not what I paid for." Crossing his arms over his chassis, he just shook his head, clearly attempting to work out exactly how the Ark had actually come through the Autobot sized GroundBridge in relatively one piece. "Let's move it humans… looks like we are playing rescuers again." And Skywarp couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the sight. "Why me?"

It looked like someone had definitely been messing with the universal timelines…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! <strong>


	6. Part 6: Between

**Author's Note: This was quite an interesting chapter for me. I rather enjoyed it as it allowed me to explore the dynamic between several characters and also let me explore Skywarp's past a little more. There will be one more chapter for this particular pairing of Soundwave and Blaster and will definitely containa nice lump of sticky goodness. **

**Disclaimer: Own ASPECT and Maxwell Darby  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Starship, <strong>_**Ark**_**, ****ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth**

"Ironhide."

The massive mech just paced before the worried data clerk. The crimson and blue mech reached out towards the warrior, his fingertips lightly brushing against one strong arm, his pale blue optics reflecting his spark deep concern for the other half of his spark. Orion Pax had never seen the warrior so unnerved before, even though he had to admit given the situation he was his optics took in the chaos around him, wishing he knew exactly what he should be doing. The last thing he remembered was falling into recharge on the couch in Ironhide's quarters, waiting for the mech's ship to return from his latest mission, having received Ironhide's call to tell him that he would be returning soon.

"_Frag_ it." Ironhide jolted to a stop before Orion Pax, his head turning to gaze down into the brilliant optics that watched him with such love and concern, worried about nothing more than him. "Orion." His hands reached out for that beautiful face, brushing his palms softly across the warm cheekplates, unable to stop the natural attraction that drew him to this mech no matter what face he wore.

Hands covered Ironhide's, stroking them softly, his optics half closing in delight at the tender contact. "What happened, Ironhide? I... I have no idea how I got here... What can I do to help?" Helm twisting just slightly, he glanced around at the Cybertronians and humans moving around them, following Ironhide's commands. "Please, Hide... let me assist you."

"Orion." The name was choked out, his head dipping down and he was finding the mech's mouth, feeling those lips immediately cling to his own, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and pulling him down close without a hint of hesitation at being watched. His knee joints gave out beneath him, the weight of everything dropping him in the sight of such innocence in those blue optics, the trust that this mech had always placed in him and continued to do so now.

"What is it?" Orion was desperately attempting to sooth the mech, his hands rubbing across Ironhide's frame, feeling the scars that ran deep beneath his armour and right to his spark. "Love?" Their foreheads rested together, the smaller mech brushing kisses over every inch of Ironhide's face, tracing each imperfection with his glossa lightly. "Tell me what pains you?"

"My beautiful Orion." He rasped out, fingertips tracing the familiar armour and gathering the mech even closer to him, leaning into the strength that this mech continued to radiate even with what was going on around them. "I love you." Ironhide practically breathed the words, feeling the mech in his arms jerk slightly in surprise, blue optics widening as they gazed into his own dark ones.

"And I love you." Orion Pax responded softly. Head lifting, he delivered a heated kiss to Ironhide's mouth, glossas tangled. Their bodies entwined almost intimately, Ironhide resting on his knees between the younger mech's legs, chassis to chassis. "That's the first time... you've ever said that to me." A fingertip trailed back and forth lightly against Ironhide's cheekplate, the mech brightening at the small smile that had crept its way onto Ironhide's lips.

"What is the last thing you remember, Sweetspark?"

Head cocking slightly at the question, he offered a smile. "You had just called to say that you were coming back from Protorex, you promised to tell me all about it when you finally got back. I think I fell into recharge on the couch waiting for you. I don't quite know how I ended up... here?" His optics turned to glance around them at the chaos that was slowly being put into order again, though he felt unnerved by the stares he was getting from the unfamiliar mechs. "Did you bring me here? You did before when you needed to work and didn't want me worrying about you..."

Oh... _frag_. Ironhide knew exactly where from his own timeline this Orion Pax was from, it was early on within their relationship, before the mech's first meeting with Megatron. "Sweetspark..."

Tapping their foreheads together affectionately, the crimson and blue Cybertronian brightened at the endearment. "You don't have to worry about me, 'Hide. I'm just happy to be with you."

"We are not on Cybertron. We are not... _when_... you think we are..." Scowling at that, he let his helm drop against one broad shoulder, letting out a heated puff of air. "I..."

"Let me see?" The mech asked softly, cradling Ironhide to him and running his fingertips along the back of the mech's helm, allowing the mental connection between them to slowly open, it wasn't quite the bond that he and Optimus had, but it was still there, being proof enough that this was indeed the same mech he had loved for a very long time. "Let me in."

And Ironhide couldn't resist the instant draw he had to the other mech, the craving he had the moment he was reminding of the aching absence that still rested in his spark. His processors and memory files became a new world for Orion Pax to explore, the soft brushes of his lover's mental caresses leaving him shuddering with silent need for more than just this.

Something warm dripped down onto Ironhide's cheekplate, sliding down across it and it was then he became aware of the tremble that had started in the mech's limbs and was slowly spreading outwards. Tears were streaking down the mech's beautiful face, the sobs Orion Pax was trying to contain still shaking his body as he gazed down at Ironhide with such a mix of emotions.

"No..." It was a whimper of pain. "_No_!" His arms tightened sharply around Ironhide's shoulders, drawing the warrior in and sending warning looks at anyone that dared to think to question either of them, even if it was important. "What... what they did... it can't be... oh... Primus..."

"Ironhide."

The mech finally managed to glance away from his beloved's face, slowly rising to his pedes once more and sheltering Orion with the bulk of his frame from the view of others. "Report." His optics took in the blue Seeker whom regarded him with a quiet understanding that actually shocked some part of the large Autobot.

"Four confirmed missing from the Autobot Base explosion, Tailgate, Silverbolt, Bumblebee and the human Rafael Esquivel. No remains have been found so far, however several bodies of MECH personnel have been discovered in and around a battle zone a kilometre away from the base." The medic rubbed a hand lightly over his features, exhaustion showing in every line as it did on every other face that he had seen. "The explosive was confirmed as a class four Chronoton-Graviton explosive, it is clearly of human manufacture, but with Cybertronian weapons construction knowledge. It appears that Tailgate relayed a distress signal over a mobile phone connection to Silverbolt... indicating that what he had picked up was on an Autobot frequency in Cybertronian..."

"The crew of the _Ark_?"

"Out of the hundred Autobots listed, sixty have been found in stasis lock with varying degrees of damage. Twenty-three have... varying degrees of..." Thundercracker rolled his optics as he crossed his arms over his chassis. "Twenty-four Cybertronians have been affected by the Chronoton particles to different degrees. It appears your bondmate was the most affected member of that group."

"Bondmate?" Orion Pax's brilliant blue optics peered around one of Ironhide's massive arms, a look of utter delight flashing across his features before he grew serious and shifted to stand beside Ironhide even when the mech moved to shelter him again. Pressing a kiss to Ironhide's shoulder, he gave him a reassuring smile, before leaning against him and relaxing when an arm coiled around his waist possessively.

Thundercracker was completely disarmed at the smiling young mech who regarded him with curious blue optics and the inquisitive nature that surprised him. "Yes."

For some reason, Ironhide couldn't resist his urge to smirk. His little spitfire could always manage to worm his way into a situation quite easily. It was so easy to like the sweet natured and too-curious-for-his-own-good data clerk. Though the question remained, if Orion Pax was here, where was Optimus Prime?

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

Beautiful streamers of golden light flickered up from between the massive pines, like a thousand tiny stars having fallen to earth, they shimmered and danced between the pine needles. They illuminated the ships that were nestled between the massive timbers, setting off the grey toned hulls to make them appear almost silver. It was magical. Sounds of laughter and voices drifted upwards, the members of the Dark Guard enjoying their first taste of freedom, even though it might only be short. Megatron would seek revenge on Soundwave and these brave Cybertronians who had risked everything to bring the Decepticon regime to its knees.

"You should be down there." Skywarp seemed to appear out of the very blackness of the night, his armour barely reflecting even a little of the golden glow of the Chronoton particles that had remained from the explosion and ship dump. "Celebrating your victory against Megatron, you have the wounds to prove it."

"And the guilt for what it will cost." Soundwave's crimson optics shuttered tightly, his shoulders sagging after a moment, his entire frame shuddering, fingers curled into fists at his sides. "Megatron will not stop until his spark is extinguished. There is no peace ever to be found where he rules."

"There will be no peace no matter what happens with Megatron." Rubbing his fingertips across his facial plates, Skywarp's smirk had faded into a grim line. "Alpha Trion is... _livid_. There will be no stopping his rage... In all the time I have known him I have never seen him like this."

"Neither have I." The former gladiator rubbed a tired hand over his facial plates, wishing he could ease the growing ache that seemed to be building jus there. "The Autobots are..."

"They'll be up and running before you say Prime. If there is one thing about Autobots I have to admit I admire is the fact that no matter what is thrown at them, they keep on driving forwards. Ironhide always was a good second."

"Admirable mech." Soundwave remarked softly.

"And someone you don't want to make angry." Skywarp moved forwards and into the light beside Soundwave, his head tipping slightly to study the other mech's features. "Recharge." His crimson optics took in the Cybertronians hidden within the safety of the large pine forest that sat within the shelter of a massive cloaking field that blanketed the surroundings from even Cybertronian scanners. "Right now there is nothing more that can be done until morning. Alpha Trion will hopefully be calmed enough by then and some of the less wounded Autobots should have been revived to help out with this mess."

"Why do you truly do this, Skywarp?"

The Seeker's crimson optics immediately flickered to Soundwave's face, optical ridges lifting sharply at the question. "You know why, you were there the day Thundercracker told me about all this. I did this for..."

"That was not the main reason, it was a part of it. However, I know there is far more to you, Skywarp than anyone suspects. You take orders straight from Alpha Trion."

"Orders?" Skywarp snickered at that, optics rolling heavenward at the comment. "More like I take them as _suggestions_. The fragger won't..." Letting out a sharp curse, his jaw clenched and he turned away, retreating a little into the darkness, his back to Soundwave but he stopped. "There were others that were slaughtered along this 'journey' towards freedom, brilliant mechs that could have prevented a lot of things from ever happening. Cyclonus for one. If Screamer hadn't... if Starscream hadn't shot him in the back then maybe the Decepticons would actually have a chance at still being something after this war officially ends. Megatron wasn't the first to speak out against Sentinel Prime. There were others... others that no one remembers the names of... brave Cybertronians that fought for..."

"Who?"

Skywarp's crimson optics sharpened immediately on a distant point in the surrounding woods, his expression hidden and showing clearly that he didn't want to answer the question placed to him. His wings vibrated with the strain, his shoulders hunching while his fingers clenched and unclenched.

"Rumours had it that you were in love with Cyclonus."

"What a _laugh_." Skywarp's voice was a choked whisper. "Him? I admired him... trust me... I knew he was one of the only chances we would have had to be able to be recognised as more than just mindless killers. I respected the mech..."

"If I recalled, Cyclonus possessed a bondmate for a time."

The black mech froze at that as Soundwave nailed something right on the head without realising it.

"A very interesting mech who actually managed to escape the life of a Cyronium miner." Soundwave regarded Skywarp with interest, his mind already working along all the lines of information that he was turning up by just speaking. "That profession was known to kill all miners within four vorns."

"It almost did." Skywarp choked around the words, his servos clenching, his head dipping as he shuttered his optics and just tried to keep down the wash of emotions that burned all the way through him.

"Thunderwing."

"I loved him, all right?" The Seeker snarled, his body whipping around to confront Soundwave, his optics burning as he stared at the mech. "I loved him since the first time we met on Cyro Five." Shoulders trembling with the force of his grief, his head bowed, trying to keep the other mech from noticing the few tears that had actually managed to streak down his cheekplates at the thought of what had been done to the only mech he had ever truly loved. "But... things happened and... I lost him to Cyclonus."

"Sentinel Prime had him slaughtered on the floor of the High Council Chambers for daring to speak up for those who had been enslaved by the _system_. His fluids stained their floors and his body was thrown out on the _golden_ streets of Cybertron for all to see... they called him traitor for daring to speak out against the **glory** of the Primes." A hoarse sound of anguish was torn from Skywarp, his entire body trembling, fingers clenching so hard that fluids actually dripped from where they had cut into his palms. "He was the first voice in Kaon, _not_ Megatron. I swore that orn I would do everything I could to protect Cyclonus... but... I failed in that. He was what mattered to Thunderwing and I couldn't protect it for him. Alpha Trion knows how to manipulate Chronoton particles... in essence the mech knows how to time travel accurately. I... I could save Cyclonus that way."

"Why not save Thunderwing?"

"Because... he was already dying." Skywarp's words were nothing more than a soft whisper, his entire body crumbling in on itself, expression bleak. "The Cyronium had infected all of his systems... he had no more than an orn when he approached Sentinel Prime. There was nothing I or anyone else could do to prolong his life... For all my knowledge... for all I knew what good did it ever do me? I joined the Dark Guard because I wanted to protect Thundercracker, I knew he was like me... longing for something lost. Same reason why I came after you when you fought against Megatron. No Cybertronian should ever know the loss of... something so precious."

"You are a good mech, Skywarp."

"Yeah and a stupid one." The Seeker responded softly, his optics shuttering before he glanced back at Soundwave. "Go recharge, Soundwave, you've got a bondmate waiting for you to return to him. I can watch over this for you."

And Soundwave nodded once, though in his spark wishing there was something he could do for Skywarp to ease his pain that he had only started to glimpse.

* * *

><p><strong>Iacon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Awareness was slow in coming, a shiver of heat lanced up along the Prime's spinal plating as his back arched, body shuddering with the sudden stretching of intimate parts. His fingers flexed sharply, curling into the arm of the couch beneath his chassis, body jolting with the wash of arousal and pleasure that almost overwhelmed him. Inhaling sharply, attempting to draw in cool air to calm his systems, he drew in the scent of his bondmate and couldn't help smile. The friction was delicious, the deep slide filling every inch of his valve and stretching him like only his large bondmate could.

"Harder." He groaned, quite willing to plead for exactly what he wanted from his lover.

Abruptly he was released, the massive frame of his bondmate withdrawing and leaving him shivering with need and desperate to have that heated frame pressed against his own. Trying to push himself upwards from where he had been sprawled across the couch in a startling familiar set of quarters, he twisted around, his optics meeting the shocked and angry ones of Ironhide. Yet... it was not the Ironhide who had returned to him after so many vorns, this mech's navy optics were clear of the spark shattering impact of Mindwipe's mental rapes and his face didn't bear as many scars.

"Who the _frag_..." Ironhide's optical ridges immediately lifted and surprise brightened the inky blue of his optics. A hand had lifted to lightly touch against his chassis, as if sensing the bond that had apparently come along with Optimus on this merry jaunt through time. "_No_." The bond was immediately shut, being clamped down on so hard it almost snapped in two.

"Please." Optimus Prime's voice almost cracked at the sudden loss of something so vital to him. "Ironhide." His servo reached out towards the powerful mech, only to see the mech retreat, though he was thankful that even though Ironhide did not seem to recognise him, the mech's body certainly still wanted him. It was an insane thought, but it pleased him.

"Who the frag are you? What have you slagging done with Orion?"

As protective as ever, Optimus couldn't help but feel a smile want to curve his mouth, his spark rejoicing at the fire he saw in his bondmate's dark optics. "I am Orion Pax." Two fingers lightly tapped against his chassis over his spark, feeling the Matrix attempt to reach along the bond they shared, seeping into it and repairing the damage Ironhide's abrupt cut off had caused. Even the Matrix of Leadership recognised the value and... almost seemed to love Ironhide as much as he did, craving the presence of his fiercest protector and other half. "Or at least... I was." A wry smile tugged at his lips as he slowly shifted to swing his legs over the side of the couch and sit up, his body almost sobbing with the emptiness of it.

Ironhide was on his pedes, bare of any armour and several arm lengths away from the couch, his black signature rifle in one servo levelled at Optimus. Though the muzzle of it was actually trembling, the warrior being able to only hold it for a few moments before it clattered to the floor, his hands shaking. His optics dropped to his servos, backing up a step as emotions flickered behind the angry mask he wore.

Immediately Optimus was on his pedes, his hands reaching out to curl around his bondmate's and drew them to his lips, dropping a kiss against the scarred knuckles. "I am Orion Pax, I might no longer look so much like him, but I can assure you that is still who I am."

"Release me." Ironhide couldn't force himself to pull away, he just couldn't. Some part of him knew who this mech was, recognised in the touch of their minds exactly who this was, yet... A shiver rippled up through him, his helm slowly dropping forwards in confusion, dark blue optics half shuttered, when a long groan escaped him. "What... what is Primus's name... is..."

"Oh..." Optimus's smile turned a touch sheepish. "I guess... we are both so use to its presence. The Matrix... it... well it likes you." And it sounded completely stupid when put that way, but it was the best he could actually come up with given the weirdness of exactly what was going on. His optics glanced out of the broad windows that overlooked the city beyond the glass, feeling his spark constrict at the sight of something that had long since been destroyed and fallen dark with the passage of time.

"What in the name of Cybertron is going on here?"

"That... I wish I knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada<strong>

No sound of pain escaped Maxwell Darby as stitches were slowly beginning made in his raw skin where he had been shot, the skin around the mark already turning black and blue with bruising. His pallid skin was already darkening in places, making him look almost like a Dalmatian with what appeared like spots on his clammy skin. Pale blue eyes regarded Jackson for a long moment where the boy sat in the nearby chair in the safe house, knowing that it would be a long time before either of these two people ever saw him as more than a pathetic excuse for a man.

"I need to have a look at that gash." June sat beside him, stormy blue-grey eyes reflecting her anger and a touch of concern. A fingertip touched the one that ran up along his side under the edge of shirt.

Finally the man slipped it off over his head, the fabric falling in a pile on the floor and revealed a body that was riddled with a thousand scars that varied in age from a few days to a few years. Bruises ran the length of his chest, making him look like a strangely morbid rainbow of green, yellow, purple and black against the paleness of his skin. A finger pushed his glasses back up his nose, eyes dropping away from their faces.

"Oh... dear God..." June's hand covered her mouth in sheer horror at what she saw before her. "Max... what..."

"It doesn't hurt." He replied softly. "Not really."

"Who did this to you?"

"Silas Pavlos." The scientist glanced to where Tailgate's holoform leaned against the wall, the man's dark red locks framing a handsome thought stoic face. "One of the leaders of MECH, he was the one that oversees my compliance and work. I can definitely assure you that he has quite a cruel streak."

"Where have you been all this time?" The woman's expression was a little haunted, her throat working as she took in scar after scar across the white skin. "Is this... was this why?"

"You know I worked in research. I worked alongside several Cybertronian scientists at ASPECT, however I began to suspect that someone was attempting to ambush my team and I... I feared putting both you and Jackson in danger." His expression showed his regret over what he had been forced by the situation to do. "I have regretted every moment that I hurt you... I regretted speaking such words... Both of you have always been in my thoughts no matter what has happened... I have wanted nothing more than to see you again."

"The explosion at the Base. What type of charge was that?" Tailgate was finally speaking up, having fallen silent long before on the trip out to this place, having not received any word at all from ASPECT, Silverbolt or Arcee.

"Chronoton bomb."

"What in the floating mountains of Shieri possessed you to use something like _that_? Do you have any idea exactly what even a little device could do?"

"Is it better than a _Graviton_ bomb?" Jaw gritting, his blue eyes sharpened slightly as he gazed at the holoform, his hands folding into his lap. "It was the lesser of two evils at least anyone inside would be safe from the explosives that the MECH soldiers planted."

"By shifting them through time? How is that any..."

"I don't care. Alright? It was all I could do. I did not know there was an active GroundBridge at the facility..." Both hands lifted and rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses, wishing there was some way he could erase all that he had done, be back in those days where everything was far simpler. "It was either build it or Silas would _personally_ come after my family. He knew where they lived. He is not beyond murdering any person that gets in his way for whatever reason."

Now that silenced any protests from either June or Jackson over his actions.

"So how are we going to get them back?"

"That... I haven't quite worked out yet."

"Well isn't that wonderful..."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually struck upon a rather interesting pairing that I would love to experiement with as I was considering what would happen if Optimus, Bumblebee and Silverbolt changed the past. It is more than likely knowing just how courageous they are in wanting to change all the wrongs of the past. <strong>

**I was thinking about sending Skywarp back in time and allowing him to want to finally get rid of Megatron but XD it would be absolutely hilarious is Skywarp met a pre-fanatical power hungry Megatron and met a mech who truly DID want equality for all Cybertronians. I feel that Skywarp deserves love that is just for him, would be funny if he found that with Megatron. I can't help but want to rescue Megatron again from himself. What do you think?**


	7. Part 7: Bright

**Author's Note: Last chapter for this part of the story. I feel Soundwave and Blaster deserve a little bit of happiness. However, I definitely think I'm going to enjoy messing with a bit of temporal fun. **

**Disclaimer: Own ASPECT, Maxwell Darby and Arianna Ivanova**

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

Heat slowly began to enfold him within its welcoming arms. Soundwave groaned softly as his entire body arched upwards, thrusting into the tight slickness that seemed to encompass every part of him. A tiny whimper of pleasure filled his audio, before a mouth slowly stroked across his cheekplate and claimed his lips. A glossa swept along the seam between them and soon plunged past, devouring Soundwave literally from the inside out, swallowing any sound that came from his vocals, tasting every inch of his mouth. Crimson optics drifted half open to gaze into a pair of beautiful blue optics, so clear and vibrant that it stole the air right out of his vents.

A shudder rippled down the length of his body as the tight valve that surrounding his spike abruptly clenched, working him as Blaster moved over him, the beautiful crimson mech panting erotically against Soundwave's lips. The mech was such a welcome sight, sprawled across the length of Soundwave's body, warming every inch of his frame. He couldn't help but respond to the seductive dance of that sleek body against his own, rubbing and riding him.

"Yah were wannin' me." Muscle cables squeezed tightly, gripping Soundwave and attempting to draw fluid out of him, making him even harder with the action. "So sexy... and hard... couldn't resist yah."

"Blaster." A hand lifted to slowly map out the beloved face before him, thumb sweeping across damp lips, before denta closed around the digit and nibbled on it. Glossa stroking the sensitive pad playfully, it gained another groan from Soundwave. "I have missed you." Allowing their bond to fall completely open, he shuddered at the wash of intense pleasure that struck him from Blaster and a wave of love and desire that filled every inch of him and washed away everything else. "Love..." It was a ragged sound that escaped him, optics shuttering as he arched into the movements of his lover, sliding in more deeply.

"Take me..." Blaster gasped, hands stroking over the length of Soundwave's unarmoured chassis, stroking sensor nodes and every sweetspot he could find. "Please... I needta feel yah... hard an' hot inside me..."

Soundwave shifted upwards, rolling them both as he roused himself a little out of the pleasure that flooded through his systems. Soon Blaster was on his back on the berth he had managed to claim for them, his arms hooking around his lover's knee joints and spreading them wider, he thrust in deeply. Blaster's head arched back immediately, screaming in pleasure as his sweetspot was brushed by the length of Soundwave's spike. One hand curled around the mech's spike, stroking it in time with his thrusts, thumb circling the head of it and teasing the slit with every heated pump.

"Harda..." He pleaded, body vibrating with the force of the movements. "Please... 'Wave..."

Blaster was practically sobbing in relief as his bondmate found that rhythm between them that drove the Autobot absolutely wild, the berth was practically shaking with the movements. Every inch of Blaster's valve was beginning to grow hot with the delicious friction of the large spike sliding rapidly in and out of it, his sweetspot practically burning with the intense pleasure. His servos stroked down over the broad back, attempting to pull the mech closer, desperate to find release, his body squirming and begging for release.

A cry of shock escaped Blaster when he was suddenly empty, his spike being swallowed by that hot mouth, and he couldn't help but overload, hips arching and writhing searching for that stiff spike to fill it as he spilled hot fluids down his bondmate's throat. Both hands clutched at the back of the mech's helm, arching into the heat, but still shuddering from the loss of such hardness from within him.

Flopping back onto the berth, Blaster was groaning as his strength seemed to seep out of him, his body trembling still with need as his legs were spread, revealing the stretched wet valve and Soundwave had enjoyed just moments before. The mech's optics rolled up into his cranial unit, when a wet glossa stroked over his entrance, circling slowly and lapping up every drop of spilt lubricant that covered his trembling thighs. It slipped inside then, licking slowly, reaching in as deep as it could before withdrawing. Two fingers slowly slipped inside of him, curling so that they could stroke back and forth against his sweetspot, a thumb pressing against the outside and trapping the hypersensitive node between both.

"No... 'Wave... please... can't..." Legs spreading wider, he was panting hotly, systems desperately attempting to cool his internals, while that mouth returned to his spike, working him until he was achingly hard and wet all over again. Blaster almost exploded when Soundwave started to hum, the vibrations lighting up a whole new range of sensor relays. The notes were all those that Blaster was the most keenly attune to. His hips bucking and squirming helplessly as he was continually bombarded with such intense sensations that he overloaded again, spilling fluids into that mouth while his valve clenched restlessly around those fingers.

Slowly lifting his head, Soundwave actually smirked slightly, delighting in just how much pleasure he could give his bondmate, seeing that body trembling and shivering in need for him. Fingertips stroked over silky thighs, before he was shifting forwards, those legs locking around the back of his hips, when he finally guided his spike back into that wet clenching valve. Hissing out in pleasure at just how tight Blaster was, he thrust in sharply, burying himself deeply in that body, thrusting sharply and deep. Each thrust gained him a cry from the beautiful mech's parted lips, Blaster now hypersensitive from the attention his valve and spike had received.

Their chasses touched intimately, Soundwave sliding an arm beneath the mech's back and lifted him into the contact, his mouth devouring Blaster's. Sparks were soon brushing, the merge making the contact even more erotic. Their bodies moved in a dance that they had long ago perfected, Blaster's limbs coiled around Soundwave as they slipped so deeply into each other, sharing a lifetime in that moment that they became a single being.

They cried out in unison as their bodies could no longer resist the desperate call of such pleasure, both shuddering together until Soundwave collapsed across Blaster's body, stilled buried so deep within the mech and spilling himself within adding to the erotic nature of what they shared.

It was a long time before either stirred.

Blaster's blue optics stared at the ceiling for a long moment, before dropping down to gaze across the length of his bondmate's frame as it sprawled across him and the berth. His hands slipped down over the strong spinal plating, caressing each seam and wire, gasping softly when that spike pushed itself deeper into him as Soundwave roused a little.

Soundwave brushed soft kisses against his bondmate's throat, humming happily under his breath, the music finally truly returning to him after so long. "I have dreamed so often of you... I fear that this is another memory file that I will wake from and find myself once again alone."

"I'm 'ere, 'Wave." Blaster reassured him softly, grip tightening and flooding their merged sparks with his love and delight that they were finally back together again. "I ain't goin' anywhere for a lon' time."

"Together?"

"Yeah." The crimson Autobot hugged his lover tightly, giving him as much reassurance as he could, desperately to assure him that there was no place he would rather ever be than right there in Soundwave's arms. "Yah've done so much... I couldn't be prouda of yah..."

That made Soundwave smile, his face tucked in against his bondmate's throat, hugging him tightly, just allowing relief and joy to wash out every dark spot that had claimed a place within his spark. There would be no more anguish... no more loneliness... he had all he had ever wanted back in his arms and he had done all that had been asked of him. "I love you."

"An' I love every inch of yah frame an' spark... an' everythin' else." And a hand dropped playfully to Soundwave's aft, giving it a good solid squeeze, grinning all the while.

Soundwave's lips turned upwards into a delighted smile hidden against his lover's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

A thousand tiny stars danced around Skywarp, tickling across his armour and almost getting a gasp of surprise out of him at the surprisingly pleasant sensation that tingled through him. Chronoton particles tickled his sensor net, soaking into his systems and getting another little shudder out of him. Skywarp had witnessed the arrival of the Ark through a GroundBridge that had been teeming with the particles, it had been a rather odd event where the ship had literally been sucked through the small vortex and spat out to come to rest against one of the walls, dust and rock covering everything. Even things from the Autobot base had been carried along in transit, ending up littering the floor.

A heated little shiver worked its way up his spinal plating, his optics widening in shock as his teleport systems were beginning to activate on their own, every fibre of his being acting like a giant magnet to the particles as the vortex of the GroundBridge had. His optics widened as his very body began to shimmer slightly, phasing in and out of reality and drawing him somewhere.

"Skywarp?" Thundercracker stood in the darkness, his optics widening as they took in the sight of his trinemate, mouth opening in surprise as his face was illuminated by the glow that was surrounding Skywarp. "What... what in Primus's name...?"

"Thundercracker..." Skywarp stood there, his pitch black frame awash in a sea of stars when the possibilities struck him. Spine straightening, he swallowed convulsively as he gazed at a mech who had eased his spark on so many occasions. Even when he had betrayed the medic by bedding another, Thundercracker had never abandoned him, though he had gotten his revenge, he had never abandoned him to the aching loneliness that filled his very spark since he had seen Thunderwing's broken frame. "I'll make it right."

"What?" Shaking his head, the blue seeker stepped forwards, one servo reaching out for the mech, his expression confused. "What are you talking about, trinemate? Release those particles... they are not safe in such densities."

The engineer shook his head, his crimson optics revealing the depth of the pain that lurked just beneath the surface to someone who had meant a lot to him for so long. "I can't. I _won't_." His teleporting systems were being fed more power, attracting in more of the particles that shimmered around him. "There has been far too much death already, Thundercracker. All those I have ever cared about have been shattered by the monsters this universe has created. I have a chance to change something... even if its small... Maybe I can even bring back those who have been taken?"

Another step closer, his hand reaching out to the mech before him, optics pleading with Skywarp to not go down this path. "At what cost, Skywarp? You... _Primus_... you are so important to all of us, to me. You're all the family I have in this world besides Wheeljack. For all our differences... you have always been so precious, always there when we needed you."

That brought a wry smile to Skywarp's lips. "Family that neuters." He joked.

"You deserved it." Thundercracker attempted to tease, aware that something was happening that if he didn't stop Skywarp, they might truly lose him. "You were never prone to foolish actions, Skywarp. For all people might say about you, you were always the most clever of our trine. Don't do this."

"I need to." His chin lifted, crimson optics reflecting the pain that lurked just beneath the surface. "I need to do something other than patch up the holes... fix things afterwards. How many lives has Megatron snuffed out because of his own self-importance and ambition? How many have we known, how many Decepticons, whom truly were not the monsters what Autobots made them out to be been killed because of this pointless war?" Wings twitching they lifted as he gazed straight into Thundercracker's face. "How many crystals do you have, Thundercracker?"

The medic jerked sharply at the question, his mouth opening for a moment before it snapped shut, his expression showing his own sense of loss at what this war had done to them. "I..."

"You remember each face, each name, each frequency. I've seen you weep over their bodies even when they were nothing but monsters and killers, you still mourned the loss of what could have been, what never was."

"Sky... please."

"I need this." Even his promise to go after Starscream was not enough to sooth the aching burn that existed within him, nothing seemed able to still the pain that radiated through him in waves. No one truly understood, no one saw everything that existed within Skywarp. For all his jokes and laughter, he was shielding the part of him that had been damaged by the death of the mech he had loved hopelessly for so long knowing nothing would ever come of his feelings.

"This will not bring them back. Time is not meant to be rewritten. What happens to us? Sky... what happens to what so many of us have found?"

"I know that you would always find him, Thundercracker, or he would find you. A love like that... nothing could ever erase something like that." Love could endure and he forced himself to think that knowing his actions might just change the way things truly did turn out. "I need... to fix this... fix something..." To save one more life and hope that it would take a little of the stain from his spark.

And he jumped. Body flashing in a brilliant burst of golden light just as Thundercracker howled in sorrow and loss of the mech he would happily call brother. The night become dark once more as if he truly had never been.

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

Special Agent Fowler tugged at his tie, loosening it and gazed around at the command centre of ASPECT, his dark eyes taking in the sight around and wondering just what he had gotten himself into. His eyes however fell on a tall dark haired woman who seemed to be in charge, he froze the moment her head turned towards him, pinning him in place with a pair of blue eyes that made him swallow.

"So you are the official government liaison?" Her heels clicked against the smooth flooring, long dark curls drifting a little down into her face, before she tucked them back over one shoulder, one dark brow raised in question.

"Special Agent William Fowler." This was definitely not the kind of person he was expecting to be running ASPECT, he had assumed military, not someone who looked more like an archaeologist, though he was not about to voice any of his opinions about the matter and risk getting him and his personnel shifted off base and away from the Cybertronians they had been set to make 'relations' with.

"Arianna Ivanova." The accent was clearly Russian, her head turning away from Fowler and was giving several more orders to the clusters of people that seemed to be following her around. "Dieter... see if you can do something about Alpha Trion..." Sighing, she rubbed her fingers at the lines that seemed to be forming themselves between her brows. "If Hurricane is on base ask him to run interference with the Aerialbots until Alpha Trion calms himself, we don't need the flyers taking their anger out on him. Better yet, if Ultra Magnus has arrived, have him attend to the Ancient, the last thing we need is for him to rupture a gasket again."

"Trouble?"

"Always." Gesturing for Fowler to follow her, they soon stood before a massive holograph schematic of the entire base and the surrounding forests which showed the location of every Cybertronian around them and also many of the humans as well. "We find that with Alpha Trion... it is usually best to keep others away from him unless Silverbolt is on base. He might have been here for only a few weeks, but he makes _quite_ an impression. As understanding as he may seem, he is one who will use those around him for his own ends... even if it might be the for the 'betterment' of all trust me sometimes it definitely does not seem that way."

"So exactly have you been hiding all this? I mean, why keep this such a secret? It would have been a hell of a lot easier with some of these resources dealing with Team Prime."

"I wasn't authorised to make contact, nor were any of the Cybertronians assigned to this base. Most present on staff are peaceful Neutrals which joined us over the last one and a half centuries that this facility has been in operation. They wish only for peace and we at ASPECT respect that." Arianna's blue eyes narrowed slightly on Fowler, her jaw clenching slightly in response to the fact that a large number of military personnel were now on base. "This is an _international_ society, Agent Fowler. My staff are scientists, archaeologists, philosophers and some of the most brilliant minds Earth has to offer. We work with the Cybertronians towards a better peace for both our races."

_'Hey Aria.' _The voice filled the space and made the beautiful woman smile slightly, her eyes lighting up with delight at the informal greeting. _'You know those Chronoton particles? I recognise the signature of the weapon design. You honestly wouldn't believe exactly who it is, Maxwell Darby.'_

"_Darby_?" Now that gave Fowler pause, his jaw clenching slightly. "As in Jack and June Darby?"

"His family."

"You have to be kidding me..."

"Most assuredly not. However, if Darby is alive we now know where to start looking for him and maybe the missing members of the Autobot contingent. Hopefully, also a solution to this new temporal crisis."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I actually have worked out the time kinks so that we can keep this time line and not lose some of the changes that might be made. YAAY for ideas! Now on to Skywarp and Megatron. <strong>


End file.
